La liberté d'échouer
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Lou, Constance, Ophélia, Ludivine, Etienne. Cinq enfants des Dieux, réunis dans une même guerre où s'affrontent toutes les religions du monde. Et quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, ça fait des ravages, dans les coeurs et sur le champ de bataille COMPLETE
1. vivre

**De retour avec une nouvelle fic sur Saint Seiya, bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que vous apprécierez**

**PS: merci de respecter mon travail ainsi que les cinq personnages principaux qui sont des personnes réelles**

**PS BIS: désolée pour les fautes^^**

* * *

Je me levai, la tête encore dans les brumes de mon sommeil, et m'écrasai lamentablement sur la moquette de ma chambre. Je me remis difficilement sur mes jambes, me réveillant peu à peu, et allai prendre une douche. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et je retournai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Dans le miroir, regardai mon apparence pour être certaine que rien n'état de travers : j'étais de taille moyenne, 1 mètre 64 pour 17 ans, mes cheveux étaient châtains, ils m'arrivaient aux hanches, lisses avec des mèches roses et une mèches rebelles cachant ma joue droite, et mes yeux étaient très sombres, presque noirs. Quant à ma peau, elle était très pâle, contrastant avec mes lèvres écarlates. Je souris.

_« Parfait ! »_

Je descendis dans la cuisine, mon père déjeunait déjà et je pris rapidement une tartine de nutella avant de partir pour le lycée dans les rues froides d'un petit village de Grèce. La neige d'octobre avait déjà envahit les lieux et je frissonnai légèrement, le vent glaciale tailladant mes joues rosies.

_« Mais pourquoi je me suis mise en jupe moi !!! »_

Devant moi, je vis une silhouette familière.

« - ANNE-CLEMENCE !!! »

La jeune fille se retourna et m'attendit. Elle était ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle et elle avait vécu trois ans en Angleterre.

« - Salut Lou, comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ça va. J'espère que t'as révisé pour le contrôle d'espagnol.

- Oui oui.

- Oui oui ? Ou oui bien sûr ma chère, j'y ai passé des heures pour avoir une super note ?

- Oui j'ai révisé, mais…pas pendant des heures.

- D'accord, t'as pas révisé. »

Je baissai les yeux, mal à l'aise. Son rire me fit chaud au cœur, une histoire pareille n'allait pas briser notre amitié si facilement. Sur la route, nous rencontrâmes également Kevin, le dernier membre de notre trio. Une fois en classe, notre professeur de grec, qui se trouvait être également notre professeur principal, nous annonça une grande nouvelle en distribuant des documents :

« - Le mois prochain, un voyage d'une semaine à Athènes est prévu, si vous voulez y participer, amenez tous les papiers inscrits sur cette liste ainsi qu'un chèque de 200 euros à l'ordre de l'établissement. »

Tout le monde se mit à discuter bruyamment et Anne-Clémence parlait très vite, excitée comme une puce.

« - Trop génial !!! Il faut absolument qu'on y aille !! C'est super !! J'adore !!

- Annie calme toi, lui intima Kevin.

- Il a raison, rigolai-je. En tout cas c'est cool un voyage. »

La classe se tue peu à peu et le cours pu commencer. Mais ma concentration avait prit un coup et je ne pensais qu'à ce voyage. Athènes, mauvais choix. Devrais-je y aller ? Deux ans pus tôt, ma mère s'était faite assassinée là-bas, et j'avais été témoin. Depuis, les criminels me recherchaient très certainement. C'était cette raison qui nous avait poussé à déménager ici avec mon père.

« - LOU !!

- Pa…pardon ? dis-je en sortant de mes pensées, pas très joyeuses il fallait bien l'avouer, pour regarder l'enseignant avec des yeux de poisson frit.

- Pour la troisième fois veux-tu bien lire le début du chapitre quatre s'il te plait !

- O…oui. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit sans discuter, trop honteuse de m'être faite rappelé à l'ordre dès huit heures du matin. Durant le reste de la journée, je fus dans la lune, mes deux amis passant leur temps à me donner des coups de coude. D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus de côtes. A la sortie, la nuit était déjà tombée, il était 18h00. Kevin se dépêcha car il avait rendez-vous chez le médecin et je fis le chemin retour juste avec la jeune fille qui me parla de son futur séjour à Miami pour Noël. Mais comme toujours, j'écoutai d'une seule oreille.

« - Lou ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?!

- Ri…rien pourquoi ?

- Je te connais par cœur, tu es comme ma sœur, alors dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Ok ok. Tu te souviens de la mort de ma mère ?

- Oui, et donc ?

- Donc elle…elle est enterrée à Athènes et je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'y aller.

- Je vois. T'en fais pas, on est là nous avec Kev' et on te fera penser à autre chose. »

Je lui souris faiblement.

_« Autant mentir, sinon ils seront tous les deux en danger. »_

Nous continuâmes de marcher alors que la neige tombait doucement sur tout le village, discutant de tout et de rien. Je laissai mon amie devant chez elle et me rendis chez moi. Mon père travaillait sur son ordinateur et je lui fis un bisou sur la joue avant de lui annoncer la décision du voyage. Comme je m'y attendais, il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit longuement.

« - Tu veux y aller ?

- Tu me laisserais y aller ?

- A toi de voir, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors oui. De toute manière, il est peu probable qu'il t'arrive quelque chose vu que tu seras entourée de tous tes camarades de classe et de plusieurs professeurs.

- Je veux y aller, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis…attirée par cette ville je…enfin voila quoi.

- D'accord, fais voir les papiers qu'il faut. »

Je lui tendis la liste qu'il examina attentivement avant de hocher la tête. Je me rendis dans la cuisine pour manger un peu et ensuite je montai dans ma chambre pour essayer de faire mes devoirs. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et je mis une heure à répondre à deux questions sur un texte pour le cours de grec du lendemain. Je décidai de laisser tomber et je me mis en pyjama pour être plus à l'aise. J'attachai mes cheveux grossièrement et pris un livre avant de m'allonger sur mon lit. Mais rien à faire. Mon esprit était perturbé par le futur voyage. Qui pourrait savoir ce qui m'attendait à Athènes ?

**000000000000**

Il était environ six heures du matin et nous venions d'arriver en bus dans le centre d'Athènes. Tout le monde se réveillait peu à peu après les dix heures de voyage pas très confortables. A ma droite, Anne-Clémence dormait encore, devant, Kevin et sa copine discutaient et moi, je fixais le paysage par la fenêtre, les rues où aucune trace de neige n'était visible, où les nombreuses lumières donnaient un aspect étrange et où les silhouettes des gens se détachaient sur les façades grises des immeubles, tête basse pour se protéger du vent glacé qui devait souffler fort. Je poussai un long soupir.

« - Annie, murmurai-je à ma camarade qui grogna. Réveilles toi, on y est. »

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et papillonna des paupières avant de les ouvrir complètement et de littéralement m'écraser contre la vitre pour voir aussi.

« - GENIAL !!! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu…me fais mal Annie !

- Oups désolée. Regarde Lou, c'est super !

- Oui, super, » répondis-je sombrement.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur mais je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas remettre le sujet ''maman'' sur le tapis. Le bus de gara dans un parking souterrain et nous remontâmes à la surface pour nous rendre dans un restaurant où des tables étaient prêtes pour nous avec, dessus, tout ce qu'il fallait pour un bon petit déjeuner. Comme rarement, je dévorais tartine sur tartine, affamée par le voyage, et tous les élèves en firent de même, il nous fallait des forces pour la visite de deux musées cet après-midi, la matinée étant réservée à notre installation à l'hôtel et un peu de temps libre jusqu'au déjeuner. Une fois de nouveau dehors, nous marchâmes jusqu'à un immense hôtel et on nous conduisit au troisième étage qui nous était exclusivement réservé. J'occupai la chambre 18 avec Anne-Clémence et Elmire, une jolie rousse avec les cheveux ondulés et de beaux yeux verts, toujours très discrète mais avec un cœur en or. La chambre était assez grande, avec trois lits confortables et une grande commode dans laquelle nous rangeâmes toutes nos affaires (il faut dire que même si je ne prenais pas grand-chose, Anne-Clémence compensait largement ce vide avec ses trois paires de chaussures, quinze T-shirt, six pantalons, trois vestes et deux jupes). Après avoir fait cela, ce qui nous prit une bonne heure, nous allâmes voir nos professeurs pour demander l'autorisation de partir nous balader dans le quartier. Ils nous donnèrent une carte et nous dirent simplement d'être de retour à midi au plus tard. Les rues étaient froides, mais je retrouvai peu à peu mes marques, car c'était ici que j'avais vécu. Autant vous dire que dans ce contexte, la carte resta bien sagement dans mon sac à dos. Kevin était venu avec nous, ainsi que Carlo, le petit ami d'Elmire depuis deux ans bientôt. Anne-Clémence insista pour aller dans tous les magasins de vêtements, ou tout du moins tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur notre route. Nous restâmes plus longtemps dans l'un d'eux car elle essayait toutes les robes pour trouver la perle rare pour la dernière soirée du voyage qui était organisée.

« - Et celle là ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant pour la…voyons voir…cinquantième fois de la cabine, vétu d'une robe rouge sang qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux.

Je poussai un long soupir, vite suivis des trois autres.

« - Elle est nulle hein ? Regarde moi ça, ça va pas du tout. Non c'est naze. On va voir une autre.

- Annie, tu les as toutes essayé, dis-je d'un ton las.

- Déjà ?

- Ben oui. On y va, sinon on va être en retard et on va se faire engueuler. »

Elle acquiesça et se dépêcha de se changer. Nous dûmes courir à en perdre haleine pour arriver à l'heure. Tout le monde était déjà à table et nous gagnâmes nos places discrètement puis le déjeuner commença.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Anne-Clémence ? demanda Elmire alors que notre amie picorait dans son assiette.

- Je suis désespérée !!!

- Pourquoi ? continua Kevin.

- J'ai pas de robe !!! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par ma camarade de classe. Après le déjeuné, durant l'après-midi, les deux visites se passèrent bien, je trouvai cela très intéressant, même si je décrochais un peu à la fin. La nuit venue, à la suite d'un dîner délicieux, nous jouâmes toutes les trois aux cartes jusqu'à l'extinction des feux, mais, une fois dans mon lit, une peur sourde s'empara de moi et je ne pus dormir.

**000000000000**

La semaine s'écoula lentement, entre les visites et mes insomnies. Si la journée je ne pensai pas à ce qui était arrivé, mes nuits en étaient hantées, et je ne pouvais trouver le repos. L'avant dernier jour, vers neuf heures du matin, alors que je me coiffais et qu'Elmire était sortie pour aller rejoindre Carlos, Anne-Clémence posa brutalement sur le bureau en bois son cahier, me faisant sursauter.

« - CA SUFFIT ! s'écria-t-elle.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? interrogeai-je en revenant de la salle de bain, ma brosse toujours à la main.

- Dis moi ce qui t'arrive ! Je vois bien que tu ne dors pas !

- Mais je…rien !

- Lou, dit-elle d'un ton plus calme en m'invitant à m'asseoir sur son lit à ses côtés, ce que je fis. Je te connais par cœur. Dis moi l'objet de ton tracas.

- Je…t'ai menti l'autre jour. En réalité, ma mère n'est pas enterrée ici, mais elle y a été tuée, assassinée de sang froid, j'ignore pour quelles raisons. J'ai été témoin de cet acte, et les meurtriers m'ont vu.

- Tu te souviens d'eux ?

- En réalité, il était seul. Je me souviens de tout, je pourrais reconnaître sa voix entre mille, dès que je ferme les yeux je revois son visage de démon, ses yeux étincelant de haine, et je me suis jurée, quand je l'ai vu fuir après qu'il m'ai dis qu'il me tuerait à mon tour, que je lui arracherai les tripes la prochaine fois que je croiserais sa route.

- Alors tu es en danger ici !! s'affola-t-elle.

- Peut-être. Si ça se trouve, il n'est pas à Athènes en ce moment.

- Mais si ça se trouve il y est et il te surveille depuis notre arrivée !

- Peut-être bien. je ne veux pas vous embarquer dans cette histoire, je…ne pourrais me résoudre à vous voir mourir tous sous mes yeux. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé est de rester ici après le voyage.

- Comment ça ''rester ici'' ? Je peux savoir comment tu vas présenter les choses aux profs ?!

- Aucune idée, j'ai deux jours pour trouver une solution à ce problème. »

Oui, il fallait que je fasse tout pour qu'ils ne risquent rien. Si quelque chose arrivait à mes camarades, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

« - Et si je me faisais passer pour morte ?

- Ola, t'y vas fort là !

- Oui mais il faut bien trouver quelque chose !

- Sauf qu'à preuve du contraire, c'est dur de faire semblant de mourir sans vraiment le faire.

- Je sais. Bon, autre chose alors.

- LOU ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur notre professeur principal, il était apparemment accablé.

« - Oui ? Nous sommes en retard peut-être ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, viens avec moi je te prie. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et le suivis jusqu'à la salle à manger où les trois autres enseignants nous attendaient. Ils avaient la tête basse et une mine de pitié, ce que je détestais par-dessus tout. L'homme se plaça à côté d'eux et, après un regard aux autres, prit la parole.

« - Lou, je suis au regret de t'annoncer une bien funeste nouvelle : ton père a été retrouvé mort ce matin. »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« - Tu vas te calmer oui !!

- Qui t'es toi ?? Et puis pourquoi tu parles ?? Et puis d'où tu viens d'abord ?? »


	2. recommencer

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur et mon cœur se mit à cogner très fort contre ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait en sortir. Mais je ne sentis aucun besoin de pleurer.

« - Comment ?

- Pardon ?

- Comment est-il mort ? demandai-je.

- Electrocuté, les médecins légistes sont arrivés à la conclusion d'un accident selon l'autopsie.

- Je vois. »

Je savais que c'était un mensonge, évidemment. Un accident, et puis quoi encore ! Un assassina parfaitement déguisé oui ! Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais parler de ce que j'avais vu deux ans plus tôt dans cette ville. Quelqu'un frappa et une jeune femme entra, une belle blonde d'environ une vingtaine d'année, le visage fermé.

« - Voici Julie, une amie de ton père, sur demande de ce dernier, tu vivras désormais chez elle, ici, à Athènes.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

- 'jour.

- Ton père a aussi laissé cette lettre à ton attention. »

Il me la tendit et je la mis dans ma poche, ne voulant pas la lire devant tout le monde. Julie m'informa qu'elle s'était occupée de tout ce qui concernait les funérailles et que l'enterrement était prévu pour dans une semaine, ici même. La discussion ne s'éternisa pas et je montai préparer mes affaires pour les charger, une heure plus tard, dans la voiture de la jeune femme. Nous partîmes sans que je ne dise au revoir à mes amis, les adieux larmoyants n'étaient pas du tout mon truc. Julie m'amena dans un appartement avec deux chambres, une cuisine salle à manger, un salon et une salle de bain avec des toilettes. Tout était très simplement décoré et je m'isolai dans ma nouvelle chambre, ressortant la lettre. J'ouvris l'enveloppe. L'écriture était bien celle de mon père.

_Lou, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je ne sais quelle raison on t'a donné quant à la cause de mon décès mais je suis persuadé que tu sais déjà que j'ai été assassiné, tout comme ta mère. Il est donc temps pour moi que je t'éclaire quant à ces évènements. En réalité, nous ne sommes pas tes parents. Je sais que tu auras du mal à croire ce qui va suivre mais sache pourtant que c'est l'entière vérité. Delphine et moi t'avons trouvé dans un temple dédié à Hadès, le Dieu tout puissant des Enfers. Nous avons trouvé dans les draps qui t'entouraient le collier si joint. Si tu veux découvrir d'où tu viens, va au temple, je t'ai fais un plan, il est tout près d'Athènes, dans les montagnes. J'ignore qui tu es vraiment, mais si quelqu'un cherche à t'éliminer, fais bien attention à toi. _

_Adieu_

Je trouvai le fameux collier, une fine chaîne en argent soutenant un arc et une flèche, avec une paire d'aile de dragon. A peine le métal en contact avec la peau de mon cou, je me sentis frissonner, comme si une nouvelle vie coulait en moi. Ma nouvelle existence n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je pris le plan et m'aperçus que ce n'était pas très loin d'ici, deux heures de marche, peut-être trois le temps de sortir de la ville. Je passai la journée à me renseigner sur le pendentif et appris vite qu'en effet, c'était le signe des Enfers. Le soir venu, je mangeai avec Julie. La semaine passa, longue, lente. Je restai les trois quarts de mon temps enfermée, ne sortant que pour manger, aller aux toilettes et prendre une douche, mais rien de plus. J'avais reçu les coups de fil de Kevin et Anne-Clémence à qui j'avais raconté les récents évènements. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour moi mais je leur fis comprendre que j'allais m'en sortir et ils n'insistèrent pas plus, mais m'assurèrent qu'ils seraient toujours présents pour moi. L'enterrement arriva, un après-midi pluvieux. Et cette fois-ci, je laissai le chagrin me submerger et je pleurai à chaudes larmes. Cependant, toutes les condoléances de gens dont la moitié m'était inconnue m'agacèrent au plus au haut point. Une fois de retour à la maison, vers 22h00, j'osai enfin poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille.

« - Dis Julie, je peux aller me promener en forêt demain ?

- Si tu veux, prends ton téléphone quand même au cas où.

- Pas de problèmes. Je vais me coucher.

- Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi. »

Ma nuit fut agitée, comme depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville. Le jour était à peine levé que je pris une douche pour ensuite m'habiller chaudement, avec un gros pull et un manteau épais au vu de la neige qui devait être bien présente là où j'allais. Je sortis de l'appartement en silence. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes, je m'achetai un pain au chocolat en passant devant une boulangerie que je mis dans mon sac à dos et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la ville. En une heure, les passants se multiplièrent, ainsi que les magasins ouverts et la circulation se fit plus dense que jamais. Une fois dans la forêt, le calme me détendit. Le paysage était splendide, le vent certes très froid et le chant de certains oiseaux brisé cette quiétude divine. On s'attendait presque à voir sortir d'un buisson Artémis, suivit de quelques demoiselles, poursuivant une biche agile. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne tarda pas à se montrer, sautant devant moi me faisant sursauter violement. Elle s'arrêta, me scruta quelques instants puis continua sa course gracieuse entre les arbres sans feuilles. La neige brillait sous le ciel gris comme si des milliers de diamants y étaient incrustés. Je me sentais bien ici. Je marchai tranquillement sur les sentiers, suivant le plan de mon père, enfin père adoptif. Pour une fois, je ne me perdis pas, ce qui était un miracle vu mon sens de l'orientation assez déplorable. Je finis, après trois heures de marche, une heure supplémentaire car j'avais mal lu les instructions, par arriver devant un immense temple dédié à Hadès, comme prévu (je me suis pas trompé de temple, c'est déjà ça^^). L'intérieur était glacé, autant que l'extérieur, aucune des torches n'était allumée, il semblait désert et abandonné au vu des plantes grimpantes qui avaient envahis les lieux. Face à moi, la gigantesque statue représentant le Dieu était abîmée, il lui manquait le bras gauche et l'oreille droite. Je m'avançai à petit pas, pas très rassurée. En fait, j'avais carrément la trouille.

_« Mais pourquoi je suis venue ici moi ! »_

« - Salut.

- AAAAAAAH ! »

Ce cri sortit instinctivement de ma gorge alors que je tombai à genoux sur le sol à moitié détruit et que je mettais mes mains sur ma tête.

« - Eh oh ! Oh ! OH !!! »

Je mis quelques secondes à sentir quelque chose de dur cogner violement contre mon crâne.

« - AÏEUH ! m'exclamai-je en me relevant pour me trouver devant…une corneille…non plutôt un corbeau.

- Tu vas te calmer oui !!

- Qui t'es toi ?? Et puis pourquoi tu parles ?? Et puis d'où tu viens d'abord ??

- Ola ça fait beaucoup de questions tout ça. Je m'appelle Karasu.

- Original, marmonnai-je (NB : Karasu signifie corbeau en japonais).

- Tais-toi !! s'exclama-t-il en me donnant un nouveau coup de bec.

- Ola quand on fait ta taille on a la décence de se faire un peu plus discret le piaf !!! m'écriai-je, énervée de me faire rabaisser par un animal. T'es qui !?!

- Je viens de te le dire, je m'appelle Karasu et…

- Je le sais déjà ça, ça m'avance pas à grand-chose.

- SI TU ME LAISSAIS PARLER JE POURRAIS TE REPONDRE !!!

- Pardon, continue.

- DONC ! Je m'appelle Karasu et je suis ton familier.

- Mon familier ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Putain, c'est va être long, soupira-t-il.

- Comment tu me causes toi !!!

- Bon ok pardon. Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

- Mon père adoptif m'a dit de venir dans une lettre que j'ai eue après sa mort, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait trouvé ici quand j'étais bébé.

- Je t'explique : nous sommes ici dans le temple de Hadès et tu es sa fille, à lui et Perséphone.

- Moi ? Une déesse ? Les dieux existent ?

- Oui, bien sûr qu'ils existent. Depuis ta naissance, à toi ainsi qu'à quatre autres personnes, votre destinée est de mettre un terme à la guerre qui oppose toutes les religions du monde.

- Une guerre ?

- Oui, certaines d'entre elles sont à la recherche du Sceptre des Eléments, qui procure à son possesseur des pouvoirs immenses. D'autres, comme les Dieux grecs, veulent les arrêter, et vous, leurs enfants, accomplirez cette tache.

- Pourquoi les dieux grecs ne veulent pas le Sceptre eux aussi ?

- Car posséder cet objet, c'est être plus fort que la mort elle-même, pouvoir contrôler le monde et le détruire en un claquement de doigt.

- Je vois. Mais je suis pas prête…enfin je veux dire je…comment je pourrais accomplir ça !

- Tu ne seras pas seule, comme je viens de te le dire, et tu suivras un entraînement au Sanctuaire.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Les Chevaliers au service d'Athéna y vivent, tu les côtoieras tous les jours pour apprendre d'eux, qui ont déjà vécu bon nombre de conflits et tu auras un professeur attitré.

- Et mon père ? Enfin mon _vrai_ père ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il est impatient de te revoir. La nuit et tes jours de repos, tu vivras en Enfer avec lui et ses Spectres, qui sont l'équivalent des Chevaliers.

- Mais…je ne pourrais…

- Si tu pourras retourner à la surface quand tu voudras, d'ailleurs ta mère s'y rend six mois par ans.

- Le printemps et l'été, pour voir Déméter, qui est donc ma grand-mère.

- Exact. Bon, y va ?

- Où ça ?

- En Enfer, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même, où comme s'il me prenait pour la dernière des imbéciles, c'est vous qui voyait.

- Il faut que je prévienne Julie, que je prenne mes affaires, que je…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je t'accompagne.

- Où ?

- Chez toi. Allez y on va, on n'a pas toute la journée. »

_« Quel sal prétentieux !! »_

Il sortit en volant et je le suivis en boudant, me faire engueuler par un oiseau ne flattait pas vraiment mon ego. Nous rentrâmes chez moi, au passage je mangeai mon pain au chocolat qui avait gelé, mais la vision qui s'offrit à moi une fois que nous fûmes arrivés à destination me glaça le sang : l'appartement était dévasté, tous les meubles étaient éventrés où même carrément détruis avec tout leur contenu déversé par terre.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, murmurai-je.

- Ils sont venus.

- Qui ça ''ils'' !!! m'exclamai-je.

- Ceux qui ont tué ta mère et ton père, les deux humains qui t'ont élevé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent à la fin ?!

- Te tuer pardi.

- Me…tuer ?

- T'es conne où tu le fais exprès !!

- Ta gueule !!! me hérissai-je, vexée.

- Les Dieux à la recherche du Sceptre vont tout faire pour vous éliminer, vous les cinq enfants divins.

- Je…oh non JULIE !! »

Je me précipitai dans la chambre de la concernée et la vie, allongée sur le lit, les draps blancs déployant de grandes tâches de sang, ce dernier coulant sur la moquette en de petits ''ploc'' réguliers.

« - Il faut qu'on parte, me pressa Karasu.

- On va pas la laisser comme ça enfin ! Et puis tout le monde va partir à ma recherche si je disparais comme ça ! C'est pas possible ! Je…qu'est-ce qu'on fait !!

- On y va, répéta-t-il. Pour tous les problèmes, ne t'en fais pas, Hadès t'attend en Enfer.

- Mais je…je suis désolée je…je peux pas faire ça je…

- Tu veux te faire descendre ou quoi !!

- C'est sûr que tu peux pas comprendre toi !! Comment tu pourrais comprendre !! »

Il parut blessé par mes paroles mais ne fit aucun commentaire et un halo de lumière rouge nous entoura avant que je puisse faire un seul geste. Je regardai tout autour de moi, étourdie par l'étrange sensation de ce transport peu commun. J'étais dans une immense salle, tellement haute que le plafond était tout noir, les murs étaient bleus clair et la lumière blanche semblait venir du sol lui-même. Face à moi, il y avait une fille de mon âge environ avec de longs cheveux bruns, une robe violette et une lance dans la main gauche. Son visage était fermé, elle faisait un peu peur.

« - Pandora, où est le Seigneur Hadès ? demanda l'oiseau.

- Il arrive, évite de me parler sur un ton aussi peu respectueux, répondit-elle d'une voix acide. Je suis ta supérieure.

- Non, désolé, je suis le familier de son Altesse Lou, donc…

- Je n'ai jamais dis que j'acceptais cette mission ! m'exclamai-je.

- QUOI !! Karasu, si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas la bonne personne espèce de sac à plume stupide !

- Je ne vous permets pas ! la coupai-je d'une voix sèche que je ne me connaissais pas. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse lui parler ainsi ! »

Elle fut grandement déstabilisée par ma réaction et s'inclina respectueusement. Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang !! »_

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, un homme assez grand et visiblement très jeune, il avait des prunelles bleues et une longue chevelure ébène, il était vêtu d'une toge pourpre et son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire quand il me vit.

« - Pandora, ne doute pas, c'est bien elle, dit-il.

- Veuillez excusez mon impudence Monseigneur. Je suis profondément navrée.

- Bonjour Lou.

- Bon…bonjour je…vous êtes Hadès ?

- Oui, je suis ton père.

- Ouah mon…père je…désolée il va me falloir du temps pour m'y faire, j'ai l'impression que c'est une blague mais…enfin je… »

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase car je me sentis tout à coup très mal et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Comment vous faîtes pour vous y retrouver, murmurai-je, complètement découragée.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal au départ, » rigola mon guide.


	3. rencontrer

**Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture et laissez des reviews^^**Mon corps était lourd au milieu de draps chauds et confortables. Je soulevai doucement mes paupières pour voir à quelques millimètres de mon visage deux pupilles verticales.

* * *

« - AAAAH !! »

Je reculai brutalement et, sans prendre en compte que je ne me trouvai pas dans un lit indéfiniment large, je tombai sur le sol. Le temps de me défaire des couvertures et je regardai sur le matelas : s'y trouvait un petit chat noir qui sautait en parlant très vite.

« - Elle est réveillée !!! Viens voir Aniki, elle est réveillée !! Salut, je m'appelle Vecna, et toi c'est quoi hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

- Vecna, laisse la respirer. »

Entra dans la pièce, qui s'averrait être une chambre, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux châtains attachés, des lunettes rectangles et un air blasé collé au visage.

« - Salut, dit-il.

- Sa…salut, je suis où exactement ?

- Au Sanctuaire.

- Et toi tu es ?

- Etienne, je suis un enfant divin, comme toi j'imagine. Ton nom ?

- Lou, fille de Hadès et Perséphone. Et toi, qui sont tes parents ?

- Je suis le fils d'Aphrodite. »

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds à cette annonce et éclatai de rire. Son expression ne changea pas et il attendit patiemment la fin de ma crise, qui dura tout de même deux bonnes minutes.

« - C'est bon, t'es calmée ?

- Je euh…oui désolée mais…vu ta tête je…

- Je sais, je suis pas très beau mais j'm'en fous totalement.

- Mais…non, je…je voulais pas dire ça je…

- Bref !

- Ils sont tous là, enfin les autres je veux dire ?

- Oui, par contre tous les Chevaliers sont absents.

- ???

- Mission urgente.

- COUCOU !!! »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une fille entra, apparemment plus jeune que moi, 15 ans environ, les cheveux bruns mi-longs, de grands yeux gris rieurs, un sourire fendant son visage, un petit loup noir pas plus gros qu'un chat à ses pieds.

« - Tu dois êtres la dernière membre du groupe n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Constance, fille de Poséidon, et voici Koga, c'est mon familier.

- Salut je suis Lou, fille de Hadès.

- Je sais, Shion m'a prévenu.

- Shion ?

- C'est le Grand Pope.

- ???

- Le grand manitou quoi, traduisit Etienne.

- Je vois. Mais…où est Karasu.

- Là, dit le corbeau en se perchant sur mon épaule droite. Pourquoi, je te manque ?

- C'est ça, prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités le piaf !

- Où sont les deux autres ? demanda l'oiseau à Constance.

- Elles dorment encore. »

Je regardai le réveil qui indiquait neuf heures. Quelqu'un d'autre entra, un homme d'environ vingt ans lui aussi avec une longue chevelure. Il me tendit une tasse de thé vert que j'acceptai.

« - Notre marmotte est sortir de son hibernation, rigola-t-il. Je suis Shion. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que les Chevaliers viennent tout juste d'arriver, donc ça fera du coup beaucoup plus de monde dehors. Bon, je vous laisse, je vous attends ce soir dans le palais pour le dîner, comme ça je vous présenterais vos instructeurs. Vous avez temps libre jusque là. Etienne, tu peux prendre la voiture rouge au parking si vous voulez aller en ville, les clefs sont dessus.

- Ok. »

Je passai la journée avec mes nouveaux camarades et rencontrai Ludivine, Lulu pour les intimes, fille d'Apollon avec son familier Shushi, une puce, et Ophélia, une jolie blonde enjouée, fille d'Ares, avec son familier Freiya, un cygne magnifique. La première était âgée de 24 ans, la deuxième en avait quatre de moins. Tous me racontèrent leur arrivée ici en même temps la veille et mon arrivée magistrale, inconsciente dans les bras d'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs qui m'avait déposée ici avant de repartir. Nous fîmes aussi la connaissance de tous les Chevaliers, regardant leur entraînement. Je m'entendis tout de suite avec Aldébaran, chevalier du taureau, qui se trouvait être quelqu'un d'adorable sous ses deux mètres dix de haut. Nous rencontrâmes aussi Loki, qui était apparemment le côté sombre de Saga des gémeaux, mais qui, par on ne savait quelle bénédiction (ou malédiction), avait reçu son propre corps et vivait dans le palais. En tout cas, pour les célibataires que nous étions, nous n'avions que l'embarras du choix. Et bien entendu, il fallut qu'Etienne tombe sous le charme de la ravissante, la très belle et très généreuse Marine, qui se trouvait être plus intéressée par Aiolia, le chevalier du lion. Le soir, après un repas somptueux et avant le dessert (où le café pour certains), le Grand Pope se leva et tout le monde se tu, Etienne toujours en admiration devant Marine.

« - Allo la lune, ici le Sanctuaire, murmurai-je à son attention.

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est foutu.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça !!

- Arrête ! Tu vois pas comment elle le reluque le 'Lia ! C'est mort j'te dis !

- Elle a raison, affirma Constance à côté de moi. T'as aucune chance face à lui !

- Merci les filles, ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenu ! De toute manière, je compte bien sortir avec elle.

- Comme tu veux, soupira la brune.

- Je peux parler !!! s'exclama Shion à notre égard.

- Oui pardon, m'excusai-je. On vous écoute m'sieur.

- C'est trop aimable ma chère ! Alors, comme vous le savez mes amis, la guerre est engagée et certains d'entre vous auront un ou plusieurs élèves. Commençons : Ludivine, tu seras avec Saga, Ophélia avec Shaka, Constance, avec Kanon, Lou avec Aioros et Etienne avec Mu. De plus, vous aurez des cours ensemble avec Shaka trois fois dans la semaine, il vous apprendra à canaliser et contrôler votre Cosmo, ainsi que votre énergie divine. Des chambres sont à votre disposition dans ce palais si vous souhaitez une nuit rester ici au lieu de rentrer chez vous…enfin je me comprends. Bon, demain c'est repos pour les chevaliers, vos cours commencent donc dans deux jours, à neuf heures dans l'arène. Et maintenant, place au dessert ! »

Les serviteurs apportèrent divers gâteaux, tartes et glaces et les discussions reprirent de plus belle. Je me lançai dans un grand débat sur les mariages arrangés avec Constance, Mu et la jolie Shina. Cette dernière était très intéressante, elle avait de très bons arguments et savait les mettre en avant. Vers minuit, alors que je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire pour la cinquième fois consécutive, mon paternel se matérialisa dans la pièce. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, j'étais exténuée. Je sentis quelqu'un me soulever doucement, se télélporter et m'emmener dans un dédale de couloir pour enfin me déposer dans ce qui semblait être un lit.

**000000000000**

Je m'éveillai doucement et soulevai mes paupières. J'étais dans une chambre immense, avec une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le plus magnifique jardin que je n'avais jamais vu, avec des plantes de tous les pays du monde. Pourtant le ciel était rouge et noir, nous étions en Enfer quoi ! Bref. Le reste de la pièce était décoré avec goût dans un style assez ancien, les couleurs dominantes étaient le noir, le blanc et le gris mais l'ambiance était accueillante et chaleureuse et non triste et morose. Le lit à baldaquin était gigantesque, il y avait à ma disposition une grande armoire en bois foncé, un bureau où trônaient des feuilles, des cahiers et des stylos dans un pot. Le sol était en pierre, comme dans les châteaux, mais deux tapis argentés doux et épais le recouvraient. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain blanche avec une baignoire de la taille d'une mini-piscine en marbre, des toilettes et un lavabo sur lequel étaient déposées mes brosses à cheveux et à dents, crèmes et autres lotions ainsi que quelques médicaments que je prenais des fois. Je pris un bain, profitant pour rester dans l'eau chaude pendant au moins deux heures, avant de m'habiller d'un jean, un T-shirt à manches longues rouge, un foulard autour du cou et une veste marron. Je me perdis dans les couloirs et finis par croiser un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, avec de très longs cheveux blancs et des yeux mordorés magnifiques. Il s'inclina avec respect devant moi, et j'en fus très mal à l'aise. Malheureusement, il allait falloir que je m'y habitue.

« - Bien le bonjour Altesse.

- Euh…oui bonjour à vous aussi, vous êtes ?

- Minos, un des trois Juges de ce monde et fidèle serviteur de votre père.

- Enchantée. Dites moi Mi…un des trois Juges ? Et qui sont les deux autres ?

- Et bien il y a…

- MINOS T'ES OU BORDEL !!!! hurla une voix grave alors qu'un autre homme du même âge avec une chevelure courte et blonde arriva.

- Rhadamanthys, soupira le concerné. Voici un des deux autres Juges Majestée.

- Salut ta Majestée. Bon Minos tu te bouges là on…

- Rhadamanthys enfin ! On ne parle pas ainsi à ses supérieurs !

- Euh non non, laissez, le coupai-je précipitamment. Je préfère ça !

- Tu vois, elle est d'accord. Bon on y va là ! On a une mission je te signale.

- Oui, allons-y. Au revoir Altesse.

- Oui au revoir. Euh…attendez ! m'exclamai-je, me rendant compte que j'étais toujours perdue. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouvent les cuisines, où un truc comme ça…un endroit où je puisse manger quoi !

- Oui c'est…

- MINOS !! RHADA !! »

_« Décidemment, c'est une manie ici ! »_

Arriva un troisième homme, brun cette fois-ci.

« - Vous allez où ? Bonjour Altesse.

- Dans le monde des humains, en mission. Eaque, accompagne sa Majestée aux cuisines s'il te plait. »

Il acquiesça et m'invita à le suivre. Les couloirs semblaient interminables et, au bout de dix minutes, je poussai un long soupir.

« - Comment vous faîtes pour vous y retrouver, murmurai-je, complètement découragée.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal au départ, rigola mon guide. Mais vous verrez, vous allez vite vous y habituer.

- Mouais. »

Les cuisines étaient en faite une pièce aux dimensions titanesques, comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce palais apparemment, et plusieurs personnes s'affairaient derrière les fourneaux. Un vieillard de 70 ans environ s'avança et me salua avec respect.

« - Altesse, que nous vaut cette visite ?

- Et bien…je viens de me réveiller et j'ai un peu faim mais si vous êtes occupés je peux repasser plus tard.

- Oh non, c'est bon, asseyez vous je vous en prie. »

Je pris place et Eaque allait partir quand je le retins.

« - Si tu vois mon père, dis-lui que je viendrais lui parler tout à l'heure dans la matinée.

- Bien Altesse, comme vous voudrez.

- Et une dernière chose : arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trente ans de plus. Parle moi comme à une amie, ok ? Dis le à Minos aussi.

- D'ac…d'accord, » répondit-il, étonné, avant de sortir.

La nourriture était excellente, je bus un grand bol de chocolat chaud, le meilleur du monde, et mangeai des tartines de beurre et confiture de pêche. Le vieil homme s'appelait Aldire, il était au service de mon père depuis des siècles et avait toujours travaillé en cuisine, comme chef. C'était une personne agréable et souriante, souhaitant toujours le bonheur de son entourage, une personne que je n'aurais jamais pensé croiser en Enfer. Décidemment, ce lieu cachait de nombreux secrets. Je passai deux bonnes heures à discuter avec lui, lui parlant de ma vie sur terre, de mes amis, surtout Kevin et Anne-Clémence qui me manquaient affreusement.

« - Je vais essayer de trouver le chemin de la salle du trône, en attendant mon retour pourrai-tu me préparer un pique-nique et une carte de cet endroit s'il te plait, j'aimerais partir en expédition cet après-midi.

- Bien sûr Majestée, avec plaisir.

- Merci. A toute à l'heure. »

Trouver mon chemin, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Heureusement que sur ma route, je croisais un Spectre, Valentine de la Harpie, qui me conduisit à destination.

« - Merci, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Pas de quoi Altesse. Bonne journée.

- Toi aussi ! »

J'entrai dans la grande pièce, mon père était assis sur son trône et discutait avec un autre homme, visiblement un peu plus vieux que lui, avec une longue chevelure blonde magnifique qui semblait être incrustée de diamants tellement elle étincelait et des yeux violets. Le seigneur des morts, en un geste, me demanda de venir le voir et il m'embrassa le front avant de me tourner face au nouveau venu.

« - Lou, voici mon frère Zeus, le Dieu des dieux.

- Mes hommages mon Oncle.

- Bonjour jeune fille. Et bien mon frère, on m'avait dis qu'elle te ressemblait, je peux dire qu'en effet, intérieurement, c'est tout toi, ce caractère de mule. »

J'éclatai de rire. Il me plaisait bien moi, le Dieu des dieux. Il me lança un clin d'œil et s'adressa à moi.

« - Je suis venu te voir pour te rencontrer et de faire part d'un présent. Approche. »

Je m'exécutai et il s'agenouilla pour être à mon hauteur puis il fit apparaître un creux de la paume de sa main droite une sorte de petite étoile blanche qui s'avança et entra dans mon corps pile à l'emplacement du cœur.

« - Ceci est l'étincelle de Vladimira, qui était ton ancêtre, une jeune fille courageuse qui donna sa vie il y a deux siècles pour sauver l'Olympe. Grâce à elle, tu ne pourras mourir au combat, elle te protégera.

- Merci mon Oncle.

- Pas de quoi. Et si tu souhaites venir me voir, n'hésite pas, Etienne et Ludivine seront ravis de te faire une visite guidée des lieux, puisqu'ils habitent sur l'Olympe avec leurs parents.

- J'en serais ravie.

- Bien. Hadès, je crois que nous en avons terminé.

- En effet, répondit l'intéressé.

- Alors je vous laisse. Au revoir. »

Je retournai près de mon père tandis que le Dieu faisait demi-tour et m'assis sur un siège.

« - Père, j'aimerais partir en expédition tout à l'heure, tu acceptes ?

- Bien sûr, de toute manière, entourée de tous les Spectres qui rodent ici, tu ne risques pas grand-chose.

- Merci ! Je vais me préparer. Au fait, tu devrais afficher des plans un peu partout ici, on se perd facilement. Conseil d'amie. »

Il rigola et je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, que je ne mis que un quart d'heure à retrouver, ce qui était un exploit. Je me changeai, mis un pantalon plus confortable, une chemise plus épaisse et un pull, apparemment, il faisait assez froid en dehors des murs de la demeure. Aldire avait préparé un sac avec de la nourriture, la carte et une dague en argent au pommeau incrusté de pierres multicolores. Je pris le tout et sortis. L'Enfer était bien plus complexe et étonnant que ce que je croyais et je me surpris à beaucoup m'amuser, rencontrant les Spectres et passant deux bonnes heures à discuter avec Pharaon, caressant la tête de Cerbère qui s'averrait être aussi doux qu'un agneau. Alors que j'étais sur le chemin du retour, je me perdis (comme ça change^^) et me retrouvai devant une immense clairière de fleurs. Au centre se tenait la plus belle jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vue, le corps transformé en pierre. Je m'approchai et elle me scruta avec un petit sourire triste.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je.

- Je m'appelle Eurydice.

- Quel joli nom, je suis Lou, la fille de Hadès.

- Je vois, que viens-tu faire ici ? Nous sommes pourtant loin du château !

- Je me suis perdue et…tiens mais où est Karasu ? »

Je ne m'aperçus qu'à cet instant de son absence, trop occupée à découvrir mon environnement. Je sentis un battement d'aile dans mon dos et l'oiseau se posa sur mon épaule droite.

« - Je vois que je t'intéresse, dit-il calmement mais toujours avec cette pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- J'étais très bien sans toi ! répliquai-je. Raconte moi ton histoire Eurydice, dis moi comment tu es arrivée ici s'il te plait. »

Et elle me raconta tout : sa vie, son amour pour Orphée, ce que ce dernier avait fais pour la retrouver, comment il s'était battu pour la garder, et comment elle l'avait convaincu d'arrêter cette folie et de repartir vivre sur Terre. Elle me conta aussi des histoires, des contes qu'elle connaissait, jusqu'à ce que le ciel devienne plus sombre encore et n'annonce la tombée de la nuit à la surface. Au moment où je me relevai, je m'étais assise sur l'herbe pour écouter, un cri résonna dans mon dos.

« - MAJESTEE !!

- MINOS !! »

Le Spectre arriva à toute allure, suivit d'une jeune femme rousse.

« - Majestée enfin votre père est terriblement inquiet !

- Excuse moi Minos, je suis désolée. Tu n'as pas eu le message de Eaque ? demandai-je, vexé qu'il ne suive pas les instructions.

- Je ne pourrais vous tutoyer, mon rang me l'interdit. »

Je ne sus pourquoi cette annonce me serra douloureusement le cœur.

« - Je vous présente Isabelle, ma fiancée. C'est une humaine. »

Je la saluai et cette fois-ci, une rage sourde s'empara de moi. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je les suivis tous les deux après un au revoir à ma nouvelle amie. Karasu s'aperçu de mon trouble mais ne prononça aucune parole, peut-être par respect, ou alors il en avait rien à battre. Nous arrivâmes au château. Dans la salle à manger, mon père était déjà présent ainsi que ma mère, Perséphone, une déesse magnifique avec des très longs cheveux violets, habillée d'une robe noirs avec des bijoux en argent. Elle me sourit et je m'installai avec eux pour dîner.

« - Demain je te montrerais comment aller au Sanctuaire, me dit le Dieu. Il y a un cercle de transport dans la salle des armes.

- Merci beaucoup. Il me tarde de commencer mes cours. »

Nous parlâmes un bon moment tous les trois jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, j'aille m'effondrer sur mon lit, non sans m'égarer une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Ça c'est mal passé, dit Etienne d'un ton neutre en continuant à lire son livre.

- Merci de me remonter le moral ! me hérissai-je.

- De rien. »


	4. s'entraîner

**Voici le chapitre 4, le début de l'entraînement au Sanctuaire pour nos cinq héros**Je courais dans le Sanctuaire à toute vitesse dans le vent frais du matin et arrivai, essoufflée, à l'arène.

* * *

« - Je…je suis désolée pour le retard.

- C'est pas grave, me répondit Ophélia. Shion n'est pas encore là.

- Ouf, tant mieux.

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas te coucher trop tard, rétorqua Karasu. Mais bien entendu tu n'as pas écouté !

- Tais toi le piaf, laisse la respirer !

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir adresser la parole sale boule de poil !

- Vecna ! Karasu ! Il suffit maintenant ! intervint Ludivine. Etienne tu pourrais réagir quand même !

- Vecna n'a pas tout à fait tort donc bon, je ne vais pas le contredire.

- Et après vous voulez qu'on se sente en sécurité avec des sauveurs pareils ! s'exclama Shushi de sa voix suraiguë en sautillant sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

- D'accord avec lui, renchérit Freiya.

- Ils sont pas censés nous soutenir, me murmura Constance.

- Ben…si, normalement, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Je vois que tout le monde est là ! Parfait ! »

Le Grand Pope venait d'arriver avec ses Chevaliers et chacun de nous partîmes avec son professeur. Aioros m'entraîna dans une forêt épaisse, j'avais l'impression d'être épiée de partout, d'être comme encerclé. C'était assez oppressant. Les arbres sans feuilles, la brise glacée, l'herbe gelée sous nos pieds, tout cela revêtait l'apparence d'un rêve, d'une illusion. C'était très étrange.

« - Bien, dit mon enseignant en s'arrêtant. Depuis des siècles, les enfants d'Hadès ont un don inné à l'arc, c'est donc pour cette raison que c'est moi qui vais prendre en main ta formation.

- A l'arc ? Vous voulez dire que je vais me battre avec un arc ?

- C'est ça. Prends-le. »

Il me tendit le sien, celui de son armure d'or, et je me sentis parcouru de milliers de frissons quand je le saisis.

« - Et maintenant, essaie de le tendre. »

_« Le tendre ? »_

Je me prêtai donc à ce curieux exercice, exercice qui était en fait beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu. En effet, j'avais beau forcer comme une possédée sur la corde, rien ne se produisit, à part une douleur lancinante dans mes doigts. Au bout d'une heure à m'acharner contre l'arme, je m'assis par terre, déjà découragée.

« - Comment faire ? demandai-je.

- Je ne peux rien pour toi, mais sache que tant que tu n'auras pas bandé cet arc, il est hors de question de pousser plus loin cet entraînement. N'oublie pas, ajouta t-il en me tournant le dos pour partir, cet après-midi tu as cours avec Shaka. »

Et il me laissa seule. Je poussai un long soupir, lançai un regard à mon familier et me remis à la tâche, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne m'aiderait pas de toute manière. Deux autres heures défilèrent sans aucun changement et je me rendis, les épaules basses, à la salle à manger du palais. Mes quatre autres compagnons étaient apparemment ravis de leur premier jour et ils me racontèrent la découverte de leurs pouvoirs qu'ils apprendraient à maîtriser : Ludivine manierait les armes blanches, Constance apprendrait à dompter l'élément de l'eau, Etienne avait des dons en télékinésie et Ophélia pourra, après un entraînement long, effacer les pensées de n'importe quel individu et les remplacer à sa guise.

« - Et toi ? interrogea Constance.

- Moi ? Euh…

- Ça c'est mal passé, dit Etienne d'un ton neutre en continuant à lire son livre.

- Merci de me remonter le moral ! me hérissai-je.

- De rien. »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !! Mais c'est vrai que par rapport aux autres, je ne vaux rien. Et si Karasu s'était trompé de personne ? Et si je n'étais pas la fille de Hadès ? »_

Je relevais le visage vers Ophélia qui me fit un clin d'œil et un sourire rassurant.

_« Maîtriserait-elle déjà ses pouvoirs au point de lire mon esprit ? »_

Cela me suffit à me sentir encore plus minable. Mon maître n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment.

_« Oh mon dieu, et si je n'étais pas prête le jour de l'attaque ! Qu'allons-nous devenir ! »_

Après le déjeuner, nous nous dirigeâmes tous les cinq vers le sixième temple où nous attendait déjà le chevalier de la vierge, assis en tailleur au milieu d'un immense lotus.

« - Installez-vous je vous pris, dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Je vais vous apprendre à contrôler tout d'abord votre Cosmo. Le Cosmo est une énergie que chaque humain possède en lui mais il est très difficile de le faire jaillir et de le contrôler. Ce sera d'autant plus dur pour vous que vous en avez une quantité considérable en vous, de par votre sang divin. »

Pour notre premier cours avec lui, il ne fit que nous expliquer comment faire, sans travaux pratiques, ce qui nous prit déjà cinq bonnes heures avant que tout le monde ai compris le concept. Le soir, après un rapide repas, je rentrai aux Enfers, épuisée, et Karasu m'aida à trouver le chemin de ma chambre. Dans les couloirs, je croisai…

« - Tiens bonjour Rhada, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi Altesse, pas trop fatiguée ?

- Si, tu n'imagines même pas. Mon entraînement est un véritable cauchemar. Dis-moi, il me serait possible de venir vous voir à vos entraînements des fois ?

- Oui, naturellement. Au fait, si tu as besoin de conseil, va voir Pharaon ou Eaque, ils sauront t'aider. »

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux et partit. Quand même, quel phénomène ce Rhada ! J'entrai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit, les bras en croix, fixant le plafond.

**000000000000**

Deux mois passèrent, celui de janvier débuta, et nos entraînements continuèrent sans arrêt. Chaque jour, je me sentais encore plus nulle. Les autres étaient déjà à un niveau bien avancé de leur maîtrise respective, mais moi je n'arrivais toujours pas à bander l'arc d'or. Bien maigre consolation cependant : j'étais la seule à avoir réussi à éveiller mon énergie divine, en faisant pratiquement flamber le temple d'Angelo, alias DeathMask, qui avait depuis une dent contre moi. Durant ces deux mois, une belle surprise nous attendait tous : Ophélia et Camus étaient en couple, et quel couple ! D'ailleurs, Milo et Aphrodite, avec qui je m'entendais particulièrement bien, n'arrêtaient pas de charrier le chevalier du verseau. J'avais passé quelques nuits sur l'Olympe, sur, je cite, ''ordre absolu de Mademoiselle Ludivine pour me remonter le moral''. Mais même si j'avais apprécié d'être avec elle et Etienne et de revoir mon Oncle, je ne me sentais vraiment chez moi qu'aux Enfers. Eaque était devenu pour ainsi dire mon confident, c'était à lui que je parlais de mes problèmes, ainsi qu'à Pharaon. Je pouvais passer des heures dans sa prison à discuter avec lui ou à jouer avec Cerbère. Des fois même, il m'arrivait de m'endormir près du monstre, me sentant en sécurité. J'allais aussi voir Eurydice très souvent. Comme elle devait se sentir seule ! J'aimais parler avec elle, elle était toujours de bonne humeur et souriante, me rappelant Constance de part sa sincérité. Constance qui était rapidement devenue ma meilleure amie, celle avec qui j'en faisais voir des vertes et des pas mûres aux chevaliers. Un matin, alors que c'était mon jour de repos et que je regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre l'immense jardin du palais de mon père, la porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos après deux petits coups et je sus immédiatement l'identité de mon visiteur.

« - Vous avez l'air bien tourmentée Majestée. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Dis Minos, comment es-tu devenu aussi fort ?

- Aussi fort ?

- Oui, tu as des techniques de combat remarquables, comment as-tu fais ? »

Il se plaça à mes côtés et fixa le champ de roses noires avant de prendre la parole avec une voix si sérieuse qu'elle m'effraya presque.

« - Vous savez, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à contrôler mon surplis, à être en harmonie avec lui, j'ai mis plus de quatre ans. Je dirais…que je me suis fais confiance, que j'ai crus en moi et en mon surplis. Oui c'est ça, j'ai crus en nous.

- Je vois. »

Un grand BOUM nous sortis de notre contemplation et fit râler le Juge qui adorait par-dessus tout le silence et le calme. Le Juge du Wyvern entra dans la pièce et fit la grimace à son confrère avant de me sourire.

« - Dis Lou je venais voir si tu avais des trucs de prévus aujourd'hui.

- Oh euh non Rhada, je n'ai rien pourquoi cette question ?

- Eh bien comme c'est ton jour de repos, je pensais que tu aimerais te changer les idées et venir avec Valentine, Sylphide et moi faire un peu de voile.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dis, espèce de dragon dégénéré, c'est son jour de repos. Peut-être que son Altesse n'a pas envie de crapahuter sur un bateau alors qu'elle est fatiguée, répliqua froidement de Griffon.

- Non au contraire ! J'accepte mon Rhada ! Minos, viens avec nous si tu veux !

- Non merci, je dois aller voir Isabelle pour la répétition du mariage. »

Mon visage s'assombrit à l'annonce de la jeune femme rousse. Le blond resta seul dans la chambre avec moi après le départ du futur époux et me dévisagea bizarrement.

« - Quoi ?

- …

- QUOI !?! m'exclamai-je, exaspérée.

- Ça se voit.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Que tu lui fais les yeux doux !

- CA VA PAS LA TETE !!! »

Mon cri s'entendit sans doute dans tous les Enfers et la rougeur de mes joues aurait pu rivaliser avec celle d'une fraise. Quant à Rhadamanthys, il se souviendra encore longtemps de la douleur sur son crâne causée par la lampe de chevet envoyée par mes soins. Alors qu'il partait dans les couloirs avec de grands éclats de rire, j'entrepris de mettre mon maillot et de prendre serviette, livre et crème solaire. Je rejoignis les trois Spectres devant l'entrée des Enfers et nous partîmes au bord d'une plage de Miami. Cette journée fut une des plus belles que j'avais jamais passé. Les trois Spectres me considéraient comme une amie, ou plutôt, dans le cas du Wyvern, comme une petite sœur. A la fin de cet après-midi de rêve, nous restâmes sur un bateau à moteur pour une dernière balade sous la lumière dorée du soleil couchant. Je m'assis sur la petite barrière en fer, regardant l'astre qui descendait lentement derrière l'horizon, buvant doucement une coupe de champagne. Le vent doux caressait ma peau et soulevait mes longs cheveux en faisant voler mon paréo bleu.

« - Quelque chose te tracasse, me dit le blond en s'appuyant sur ce qui me servait de siège pour l'heure.

- Non, rien de particulier, répondis-je sans cesser de fixer le ciel aux teintes rouges qui ressemblait étrangement au ciel des Enfers.

- Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu ne sais pas mentir.

- Je sais, rigolai-je. Etienne me l'a souvent dis, de même que Lulu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive princesse ? Dis moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. »

Je poussai un long soupir et lui racontai les émotions que je ressentais par rapport à Minos, la joie de la voir, la jalousie quand il parlait d'Isabelle, tout. Mon interlocuteur m'écouta attentivement sans pour autant me lancer le moindre regard, concentré sur les vagues.

« - Tu es amoureuse, prononça simplement Valentine en arrivant avec Sylphide.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !!

- Il a raison, soutint le Juge.

- Non, il a tort !

- Vous les femmes, vous êtes d'un compliqué franchement.

- Tu sais Rhada, les femmes ne sont pas faites pour être comprises, elles sont faites pour être aimées. »

Il me regarda furtivement mais ne rajouta rien, prenant le contrôle du bateau pour faire demi-tour vers la terre ferme. Durant le retour, le sujet ne tomba plus et je restai à l'écart avec Karasu.

« - Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer si tu veux.

- Tu sais, quand on a trouvé Julie morte et que j'ai dis que tu pouvais pas comprendre ce que je ressentais de perdre une personne chère, tu as eu l'air un peu déstabilisé, voir carrément blessé par ma remarque. Pourquoi ? »

Un silence me répondit.

« - Alors ? Karasu ? »

Je tournai la tête de tous les côtés sans voir le corbeau. Il s'était sans doute téléporté chez nous.

_« Karasu, qu'as-tu vécu pour réagir de cette manière ? »_

Une fois que je fus dans ma chambre, je vis mon familier sur son perchoir, il dormait, ou plutôt il faisait semblant, mais je ne fis rien pour relancer la discussion. Je savais que s'il voulait en parler, il viendrait de lui-même. Le lendemain, en me dirigeant vers la forêt, je croisai Etienne et Marine qui discutaient tranquillement. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, la jeune fille semblait avoir trouvé un très bon ami et Etienne ne laissait toujours pas tomber l'idée de sortir avec elle. Dans l'arène, Ludivine s'entraînait avec Loki et ces deux-là me semblait en bonne voie pour finir ensemble tellement ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre à longueur de journée. Mais le couple le plus évident était Constance et Kanon, le nouveau chevalier d'or des gémeaux ne lâchait pas mon amie d'une semelle et elle appréciait visiblement beaucoup d'avoir un prince charmant près à exaucer tous ses désirs. Entre les arbres sans feuilles, sur le même rocher qu'à l'ordinaire, trônait l'arc d'or, sans mon maître, qui me laissait seule à chaque fois, sans doute pour éviter de me déconcentrer. Je saisis l'arme et…sans savoir pourquoi me retins au dernier moment alors que mes doigts étaient en place sur la corde tranchante. Je soupirai et m'assis sur le rocher. Je fixai le métal précieux dans ma main, laissant mes pensées vagabonder, et c'est là que ça me revint.

« Je dirais…que je me suis fais confiance…j'ai crus en nous… »

_« J'ai crus en nous ? »_

Je pris l'arme fermement, fis jaillir mon Cosmo pour le mélanger à celui, plus discret, de l'arc, pris une flèche et visai un arbre. Je pris mon temps, respirant profondément, voulant de tout mon cœur atteindre la cible, et je le sentis, un drôle de sentiment, comme si l'arme était douée de vie et qu'elle m'accordait son aide. Et, sans m'en rendre compte, je la tendis et la pointe acérée s'enfonça profondément dans l'écorce.

« - Enfin, dit une voix dans mon dos.

- Maître ! m'exclamai-je en me retournant vers lui.

- Tu as découvert ce que je voulais.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu ne combats jamais seule, ne l'oublie pas. »

Je le fixai avec de grands yeux ronds et il rigola avant de reprendre son cours, comme si les deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient jamais existé. Et j'y pris beaucoup de plaisir, je posais mille et une questions, avide d'apprendre. Nous finîmes une heure après le coucher du soleil. Alors que nous entrions dans la salle à manger du palais du Grand Pope, je vis Ludivine, à mon grand étonnement, sur les genoux de Loki. Je m'assis entre eux deux et Constance et tournai le visage vers cette dernière.

« - Tu m'expliques?

- Ils sortent ensemble depuis une heure environ et ils ne se quittent déjà plus.

- Je vois. Mais…en parlant de couple, où sont Ophé et Mumus ?

- Dans le onzième temple, dit Milo, à moitié mort de rire.

- Ouais, ils s'amusent, ajouta Angelo.

- Vous êtes désespérant, marmonnai-je. Aldé, t'es pas chez Fred ce soir ?

- Non, elle est à une réunion, elle rentre tard chez elle, mais on va passer la journée de demain ensemble.

- Dis moi Milo, Shina te fais encore la tronche parce que t'es rentré bourré la semaine dernière à huit heures du matin ? demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui, répondit la concernée. Et depuis c'est ceinture pour lui.

- Sadique, rigola Etienne.

- Je sais, je sais. »

J'éclatai de rire devant le visage suppliant du chevalier du scorpion. Décidemment, la belle blonde savait le faire plier à tous ses désirs, ils étaient le couple le plus extravagant du Sanctuaire.

« - Tu sais, on a aussi un autre couple tout nouveau ! déclara la fille de Poséidon.

- Qui ?

- Angy et Aphro.

- ENFIN !! m'exclamai-je en tournant le regard vers les deux hommes. Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour ! »

La soirée continua dans cette bonne humeur, et je rentrai, épuisée, chez moi à plus de deux heures du matin. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit sans même prendre la peine de me mettre en pyjama et, alors que je sombrai dans un profond sommeil, je sentis une légère caresse dans mes cheveux.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« - Quoi ? demandai-je, un peu trop brusquement à mon goût.

- Ri…rien je…vous n'avez pas l'air très bien c'est tout. »


	5. réfléchir

Le mois de février arriva vite, et avec lui la fatigue que j'accumulais lors de mes entraînements. Chacun d'entre nous développions des compétences hors du commun et nous aimions faire des combats entre nous pour juger notre niveau et nos limites. Le plus long fut entre les deux doyens, Etienne et Ludivine, et il dura plus de quatre heures pour s'achever sur un match nul. Plusieurs fois, Etienne était venu chez moi pour y passer la nuit, il était devenu mon grand frère et était le seul à pouvoir me balancer mes quatre vérités à la figure sans risquer de se prendre une flèche dans les fesses, ou ailleurs pour les mecs. Un jour, alors que j'étais avec Cerbère durant un de mes jours de repos à m'amuser, Minos arriva dans la Prison.

« - Majesté, votre Père et Zeus voudraient vous voir dans la salle du trône, vos quatre camarades sont également présents.

- J'arrive. »

Je me rendis dans l'immense pièce et me plaçai à la gauche d'Ophélia, fixant les deux Dieux. Mon paternel me sourit, ce qui me rassura un peu.

« - Je vous annonce que votre entraînement est maintenant achevé.

- DEJA !!! s'écria la cadette du groupe, coupant Zeus et faisant bouger Karasu d'un air agacé.

- Oui, déjà. Il vous faut maintenant vos armes, car au vu de votre rang, vous n'allez pas combattre avec celles que vous avez utilisé jusqu'à présent. Celles qui vous sont destinées ont été forgées par Héphaïstos lui-même, elles sont très spéciales, mais pour les avoir, il vous faudra passer une épreuve, différente pour chacun d'entre vous. Hadès, je te laisse leur expliquer.

- Très bien. Ludivine, tu devras réussir à battre Saga et Loki pour récupérer la dague en or, elle est liée à toi et prendra, entre tes doigts, l'apparence de n'importe quelle arme blanche.

- Ophélia, tu seras plongée dans un profond sommeil et tu devras tenir tête à tes plus grandes peurs et à tes désirs les plus fous pour obtenir la bague des Esprits Originels, qui décuplera tes pouvoirs.

- Constance, avec l'aide du marinas de ton choix SAUF de Kanon, tu plongeras au plus profond de l'océan Antarctique pour récupérer le sceptre des Océans, qui te permettras de donner plus de puissance à ta maîtrise.

- Etienne, tu te rendras dans les montagnes du lointain Tibet pour y rencontrer un vieux sage qui t'apprendras ton ultime technique mais attention, tu devras la maîtriser en seulement deux jours, sachant qu'il faut au moins dix ans normalement, mais le temps que nous avons devant nous ne nous le permets pas.

- Et enfin Lou, ma chère fille, tu devras, seule, te rendre dans les grottes des Enfers pour y trouver l'Arc de la Destinée. »

Un long silence plana, le temps pour chacun d'assimiler la difficulté de nos taches et surtout que si nous ne réussissions pas en deux jours, le monde serait à jamais perdu. Les deux divinités nous fixèrent, leurs traits tirés en une grave expression, nous faisant prendre conscience doucement du rôle que nous allions jouer.

« - Les épreuves débuteront seulement dans une semaine, alors si l'un d'entre vous décide de ce défiler, c'est le moment ou jamais. Je sais que nous vous demandons un énorme sacrifice, peut-être même que vous ne rentrerez pas tous de cette guerre, alors réfléchissez bien. Si vous désirez arrêter, venez me voir sur l'Olympe, j'effacerais votre mémoire et je ferais en sorte que vous ayez une belle vie sur terre, parmi les autres humains. Bien entendu, vos pouvoirs vous seront retirés en même temps que tout souvenir concernant le Sanctuaire. Cette décision n'est pas à prendre à la légère, pensez à vos amis du dehors, à ce que vous avez connu avant mais surtout ne vous hâtez pas. Pendant ces sept jours, vous serez dispensés de vos entraînements habituels mais les chevaliers savent que si vous le désirez, vous pourrais venir les voir. N'hésitez pas, ils vous aideront sans doute à faire le meilleur choix pour vous. »

Il nous fixa puis nous salua et disparut dans un nuage d'étincelles. Je poussai un long soupire et sentis Karasu resserrer sa prise autour de mon épaule droite. Etienne me lança un regard déterminé et je pris la décision de continuer, coûte que coûte, car je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Ils étaient ma nouvelle famille, et même si je devais mourir, ce serait à leurs côtés. Ophélia me sourit, elle avait sans doute lu dans mes pensées, et acquiesça. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée au bord de la mer, à Miami (pratique la téléportation), et Ludivine et Ophélia ne lâchèrent pas leurs hommes d'un millimètre, voulant sans doute profiter d'eux un maximum. Quant à moi, je rentrai aux Enfers à la nuit tombée et me dirigeai vers la grande salle à manger dans laquelle se trouvaient mes parents et les deux futurs mariés. Je lançai, sans m'en rendre compte, un regard noir à Isabelle et m'assis face à Minos qui me scruta d'un air inquiet.

« - Quoi ? demandai-je, un peu trop brusquement à mon goût.

- Ri…rien je…vous n'avez pas l'air très bien c'est tout. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et mangeai en silence, ne voulant pas parler de ce qui m'attendait, surtout en présence de l'humaine. Le dîner semblant s'éterniser, en vue du mariage prochain auquel j'étais tenue d'assister malgré mon manque d'envie, je finis par me rendre dans ma chambre où Rhadamanthys patientait.

« - Salut ton Altesse, dit-il en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

- Salut, soupirai-je, me laissant aller dans l'étreinte fraternelle.

- J'ai appris que les épreuves avaient été annoncées aujourd'hui.

- En effet. »

Il me porta jusqu'à mon lit et me garda contre lui.

« - Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais continuer, c'est évident, je me dois de rester avec les autres, et puis ils me manqueraient trop si je partais, vous aussi d'ailleurs.

- Je ne parlais pas de la guerre, mais du mariage princesse.

- Ben quoi ?

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Y aller, je suis invitée non ?

- Tu comptes laisser faire ?

- Laisser faire quoi ?

- Attends louloute, t'as sous tes yeux l'homme de ta life, celui qui pourra te rendre heureuse, avec qui tu pourras fonder une famille et vivre l'amour avec un grand A, et tu vas le laisser à une autre ? T'es maso ou quoi ?

- Comment ça ''l'homme de ma life'' ?

- Vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre, ça crève les yeux !!

- Depuis quand tu peux voir des choses pareilles toi ?

- Depuis dix ans, depuis que j'ai perdu la seule femme qui ne m'ai jamais aimé.

- Quoi, murmurai-je, complètement larguée. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle a disparut un beau jour. Je l'ai cherché durant deux années entières mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. »

Je le fixai avec des yeux ronds, j'avais l'air un peu cruche, vous savez un peu comme Saori quoi. Il me sourit doucement pour me rassurer mais ça ne marcha pas du tout.

« - Raconte moi s'il te plait.

- D'accord. Nous étions encore très jeunes quand nous nous sommes connu, nous avions à peine six ans. Nous étions candidats pour le surplis du Wyvern et nous suivions nos entraînements ensemble. Très vite, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis des Enfers, nous faisions les quatre cents coups ensemble, je peux te dire que ton paternel en a bavé avec nous.

- Vraiment, rigolai-je.

- Oui. Elle était très drôle, un peu garçon manqué, pleine d'énergie et beaucoup plus puissante que moi question pouvoir. Elle s'appelait Cuerva, elle était espagnole d'origine. »

_« Cuerva ? C'est bizarre mais ce nom me dit quelque chose… »_

« - Comment était-elle physiquement ?

- Elle a toujours été assez grande pour une fille, presque autant que moi, elle était brune avec de grands yeux verts qui brillaient à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à me battre.

- Elle était si forte que ça ?

- Oh oui, tu n'imagines même pas. Encore plus que Ludivine, Etienne et Ophélia réunis.

- Tant que ça ! »

Il rigola devant mon expression impressionnée.

« - Et oui, tant que ça. Cependant, les surplis ainsi que le nom de Juge des Enfers reviennent au plus fort des élèves. La dernière épreuve, c'est de tuer ses camarades d'entraînements, c'est à celui qui arrivera à tous les éliminer.

- Quelle horreur, ne me dit pas que tu l'as tué !!

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Un an avant cette épreuve, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, et nous sommes devenu le couple le plus connu des Enfers par notre originalité, car personne ne n'avait pensé à ça, nos caractères étaient tellement différents. C'est ce qui faisait notre force et à chaque fois que nous faisions équipe, la mission était bouclée en un jour grand maximum. L'année passa, on nous mis au courant une semaine à l'avance. C'est à ce moment que tout dérapa. Nous nous sommes retrouvés la veille du combat dans sa chambre, elle était très inquiète, je savais qu'elle allait gagner le lendemain, il n'y avait aucune doute. Nous avons fais l'amour et, le matin, elle avait disparut, sans un mot, elle était partie, et cela pour me sauver la vie. J'ai combattu, car pour moi devenir Juge était le seul moyen de la faire revenir, et j'ai tué tous mes amis. Mais c'était pour elle, alors ça valait le coup.

- Mais elle n'est pas revenue, et depuis tu es malheureux.

- Et depuis j'espère la revoir un jour, juste une dernière fois, pour lui dire combien je l'aime encore, et combien j'aimerais qu'elle ne soit jamais venue dans les Enfers.

- QUEL EGOISTE !!! m'exclamai-je en me redressant.

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'aurait pas gâché la vie et… »

Le bruit de la claque résonna dans toute la chambre et Rhadamanthys me fixa d'un air ahuri en massant sa joue gauche. Mon regard était froid, pour ne pas dire glacial, Angelo lui-même en aurait eu des frissons dans le dos. Le Juge, à mon grand étonnement, baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il pensait sans doute qu'il avait mérité cette baffe bien placée et je ne pouvais pas lui dire le contraire.

« - Que se passe-t-il !!! »

La porte s'était ouverte à la volée et mon père, suivit de Minos et Eaque, arriva dans la pièce. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais tellement énervée que j'avais, sans le faire exprès, libéré mon Cosmo.

« - C'est…c'est rien papa, répondis-je, essoufflée des efforts que je devais produire pour reprendre le contrôle. Vous pouvez partir.

- D'accord mais évite de mettre mon Juge en pièce, j'en ai encore besoin.

- Oui, désolée, » dis-je en souriant.

Je soupirai lourdement et me remis contre mon ami qui m'entoura de ses bras. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je me mis à sangloter.

« - Excuse…moi Rhada, j'aurais pas dû.

- T'en fais pas. Tu sais, je crois que j'en avais besoin. Et puis, si c'est toi, ça va. Je reprends ma question du départ qui nous a conduit à cette claque magistrale à savoir : que vas-tu faire ?

- Rien ! »

Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Ne gâche pas ta chance comme j'ai gâché la mienne ma loute.

- Ils s'aiment, je suis pas une briseuse de couple moi !

- T'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ! »

Je souris. Karasu m'avait déjà dis la même chose, et il avait eu raison.

« - Oui je suis conne, oui je le fais exprès, et j'en suis fière.

- T'es bête ! Allez petite sœur, jette-toi à l'eau. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, en plus tu as de quoi nourrir tes réflexions. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et m'endormis rapidement, épuisée par toutes ces révélations. Le lendemain au matin, je me levai tôt pour partir au Sanctuaire. Dans la salle à manger du palais, tous les chevaliers d'or étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner et je me joignis à eux. Les deux seuls absents étaient Camus et Loki, sans doute avec leurs chéries. Constance arriva quelque minutes après moi et s'assit à ma droite sans le moindre mot et Etienne et Marine suivirent le mouvement. Mu et Saga tentaient tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation avec l'un de nous trois mais ils se cognèrent à un gros mur. Je finis mon café et allait en ville avec le chevalier du poisson qui devait m'aider à trouver une robe pour le mariage auquel bien entendu tout le Sanctuaire était convié. Durant le trajet en voiture, ce fut silence de mort. J'étais en pleine réflexion quand mon ami me tira de mes pensées.

« - Allo Lou, ici la Terre qui vous appelle !

- De quoi ?

- On est arrivé au centre commercial. »

Ma bonne humeur revint au galop devant le grand sourire du chevalier qui me traîna dans toutes les boutiques pour me faire essayer toutes les robes possibles et imaginables, allant de la plus simple à la plus extravagante en passant par la plus moche. Au bout de cinq heures de shopping intensif, je me décidai pour un modèle assez classique, pas trop moulant, avec les épaules dégagées et des bretelles assez épaisses, le tout noir décoré d'arabesques argentées. Je pris une paire d'escarpins blancs pour aller avec. Aphrodite, quant à lui, choisi un costume bleu foncé pas trop viril qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et ses yeux clairs. Nous rentrâmes au Sanctuaire assez tard après un dîner en ville, apparemment beaucoup trop au goût d'Angelo qui sauta sur son compagnon comme s'il revenait de la guerre. Il ébouriffa mes cheveux et je pris mes paquets et retournai chez moi. Je mis le tout dans ma chambre et allai à la salle d'entraînement dans laquelle les trois Juges, à compagnie de Valentine et Sylphide, combattaient.

« - Salut les mecs ! m'exclamai-je.

- Salut princesse !!

- Bonjour Votre Altesse, répondit sobrement Minos, à l'inverse des autres qui le regardèrent de travers.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda le Wyvern.

- Je suis allais acheter ma robe pour ton mariage Minos. »

Je fis semblant d'ignorer le regard noir que le blond me lança et entrepris de commencer une discussion avec Valentine. J'étais certaine que Rhadamanthys se trompait sur notre compte, au Griffon et à moi, il avait tort, il _devait_ avoir tort !!

« - S'il te plait je peux te parler ?

- Plus tard Rhadamanthys, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

- Bonne nuit !

- Passez une bonne nuit Altesse. »

Cette fois, le regard noir fut adressé à Minos, et de la part de ces deux confrères. Eaque avait donc les mêmes idées que Rhadamanthys ? Je partis dans la salle du trône où Rune faisait son rapport du mois à mon père. Je m'assis à côté du grand fauteuil et remarquai que Pandora n'était pas tout à fait à ce qu'elle faisait. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais elle baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement. L'entrevue se prolongea mais le Spectre finit par partir après moult révérences.

« - Que vas-tu faire ? » me demanda mon paternel.

Je me méfiais de cette question maintenant.

« - A quel propos ?

- A propos de l'épreuve enfin ! De quoi veux-tu que je parle ?

- De…de rien, laisse. Je compte la passer cette épreuve, et gagner cette guerre. »

Il rigola doucement mais je vis bien dans son regard une étincelle d'inquiétude. Je m'enfuis rapidement dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond.

_« Cette histoire avec Cuerva me secoue bien, mais pourquoi je me sens si concernée ? »_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Le passage est bloqué plus loin.

- Comment ça ''bloqué'' ?

- Ben oui, bloqué quoi, y'a une porte immense.

- Une porte ? AÏEUH !!! »


	6. échouer

La semaine passa, lente, longue, pénible. Rhadamanthys ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, il m'énervait, d'ailleurs, durant ces sept jours, il ne fut pas rare de m'entendre hurler tout ce que je pouvais contre le Wyvern dans la salle du trône, la salle d'entraînement ou le jardin. Mais il ne se décourageait pas. De toute manière, le jour où je lui ferais vraiment peur, Angelo arrêtera de fumer, ce qui n'est pas pour demain. Le matin de l'épreuve, je me levai de bonne heure, m'habillai confortablement et descendis dans la salle à manger. Les trois Juges déjeunaient déjà et ils me saluèrent. Je ne répondis que par un hochement de tête et pris une tasse de café pour me réveiller, mais rien d'autre. Même Karasu semblait stressait, il ne m'avait pas fais une seule remarque.

« - Comment va ? interrogea Eaque.

- Bien.

- Tiens. »

On me tendit l'arc en or, qui allait être mon compagnon pour les heures à suivre, et je me dirigeai vers la prison de Pharaon. Une fois à cheval sur la tête centrale de Cerbère, le Spectre nous conduisit vers les Mines de l'Ombre. Devant la plus grande des entrées attendait Hadès et Zeus.

« - Bonjour Lou, salua mon Oncle. Tu es la première à commencer. Les autres débuteront seulement dans l'après-midi.

- L'Arc de la Destinée se trouve au cœur des grottes. Tu devras passer de nombreux obstacles, ne fais confiance à personne, mis à part ton familier et ton arme. Et n'oublies pas, tu n'as que deux jours.

- Et comment je saurais si je dépasse le temps imparti ? demandai-je.

- Grâce à ceci. Il brillera quand se sera le cas. »

Mon père me tendit un petit bracelet en cuivre que je m'empressai d'attacher. Je m'avançai dans l'obscurité de la grotte et, j'avais à peine fait trois pas que l'entrée disparut. Autour de moi, tout était calme, j'avançai prudemment, entendant les battements d'aile du corbeau à mes côtés. Soudain, une évidence me sauta au nez.

« - KARASU !! Comment je vais me nourrir pendant deux jours moi !!

- On trouvera bien quelques trucs. Allez, on avance, il faut faire vite, nous n'avons que peu de temps.

- Tu as raison. »

Le silence revint en force et je marchai un long, très long moment, trois heures, peut-être quatre, impossible de savoir, je n'avais aucun repère temporel. Je serrai fort l'arc doré et j'eu une idée. Déployant mon Cosmo, je fis étinceler le métal précieux pour enfin voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Des stalagmites et des stalactites m'entouraient, sombres, tranchantes. Les murs gris-noirs étaient menaçants, défoncés par endroits. Sur l'un d'entre eux, je vis même des traces, apparemment d'ongles, comme si quelqu'un s'y était accroché. Mais au pied, rien, pas même le cadavre que je m'attendais à apercevoir. Je soupirai et continuai ma route, sans croiser aucune menace.

_« Bizarre… »_

Alors que je commençais à fatiguer, Karasu me conduisit dans une petite salle naturelle qu'il avait repérée en partant en éclaireur. Un petit lac scintillait grâce à quelques pierres bleues ciel, je descendis et bus un peu d'eau, avant de scruter les alentours pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Mais rien. Mon ventre ne fut pas d'accord et gargouilla fortement. Je levai les yeux au ciel, priant pour vite arriver à destination, et m'allongeai sur le sol dur dans l'espoir de me reposer un peu. Je m'endormis rapidement. Je m'éveillai quelques heures plus tard et repartis sans prononcer le moindre mot. Mon familier me suivait de près, inquiet lui aussi, je le sentais. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis une présence dans mon dos et me retournai pour voir devant moi…

« - Minos ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu vous soutenir Majestée, et vous montrer un raccourci. Suivez-moi.

- Non ! s'exclama le corbeau. N'y va pas Lou !

- Karasu enfin, c'est Minos !

- Mais…

- Ferme ton bec et viens, » dis-je sèchement.

Je suivis le Juge dans les nombreux couloirs sombres. Nous atterrîmes dans une immense salle éclairée, avec un grand lit, un bureau foncé et pleins de coussins sur le sol en pierre.

« - Assieds-toi princesse. »

Je fis demi-tour pour partir.

« - Où vas-tu ?

- Tu n'es pas Minos, prononçai-je brusquement.

- Si, c'est moi voyons !!

- Non, le véritable Minos ne me tutoierait pas de cette manière. Laisse-moi partir.

- Pas question la belle ! »

Le décor s'effaça et prit l'aspect d'une pièce sombre, détruite, avec des meubles éventrés par terre et les tapis déchirés. Quant à mon vis-à-vis, il avait apparemment repris sa véritable apparence, à savoir une espèce de longue limace qui me donnait l'envie de recracher mon maigre petit déjeuner. Je pris mon arc, le bandai et décochai flèche sur flèche en me déplaçant aussi rapidement que le terrain me le permettait. Mon adversaire n'était pas très puissant et fut rapidement à terre. Je repartis dans la direction initiale sans le moindre mot pour mon familier. Le temps passa, long, silencieux, ennuyeux, en un mot : chiant. Nous finîmes par tomber sur un petit camp abandonné et je trouvai dans une caisse quelques bouts de pain que j'avalai avec de l'eau du lac. Je m'assis sur une couverture trouvée dans une des tentes et pris le temps de me poser, de réfléchir un peu, enfin plutôt de me plonger dans des pensées par toujours très joyeuses.

_« Est-ce que les autres vont bien ? Leurs missions sont difficiles, j'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront. Etienne, si t'arrive pas à maîtriser cette technique, tu le regretteras !! Et puis pourquoi je m'inquiète moi ? Ils sont capables de se débrouiller, après tout c'est moi la plus faible du groupe. Et puis si je réussis et que je deviens un fardeau pour eux ? Est-ce que je serais assez forte pour les aider ? »_

« - Allo Lou !!

- Pa…pardon ? demandai-je en levant les yeux vers le corbeau qui voletait.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si sérieuse, quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Tu sais, les autres sont tous beaucoup plus forts que moi, je suis minable à côté !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?

- Laisse tomber Kara. On y va ? Nous avons encore du chemin à faire. Tu pars en éclaireur ?

- Ouaip. »

Il s'envola et je me levai pour rassembler dans un sac en toile un peu de nourriture et ma gourde d'eau. Je suivis l'animal de loin, entendant le battement de ses ailes, le passage éclairé par la lumière dorée de l'arme que je tenais fermement entre mes doigts. Mon familier revint vers moi et se posa sur mon épaule droite.

« - Le passage est bloqué plus loin.

- Comment ça ''bloqué'' ?

- Ben oui, bloqué quoi, y'a une porte immense.

- Une porte ? AÏEUH !!! »

A force de parler, je ne l'avais pas vu, cette fameuse porte, par contre mon nez l'avait bien senti passer.

« - PUTAIN MAIS QUI A FOUTU CETTE PORTE ICI BORDEL !!!

- C'est moi, » dit une voix tremblante sur ma gauche.

J'y vis un vieillard, tout courbé, une longue barbe blanche qui trainait par terre. Il m'arrivait à peine à la taille et avait un bâton à la main.

« - Qui êtes-vous ! m'exclamai-je en bandant l'arme.

- Tu es à la cherche de l'Arc de la Destinée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas très loin de ton but, Princesse de la Mort.

- Mais ? Car j'imagine qu'il y a un mais ?

- En effet. Tu n'es pas très loin de ton but mais tu ne pourras pas l'atteindre, faible comme tu es. Tu sais, l'Arc de la Destinée n'est pas une arme comme les autres.

- Oui, je sais, il a été forgé par Héphaïstos.

- Mais pas seulement.

- Comment ça ?

- Suis-moi jeune guerrière. »

Il partit par une petite entrée située derrière lui et je le suivis après un moment d'hésitation. Nous marchâmes environ dix minutes dans un corridor éclairé par des torches pour arriver dans une salle minuscule, avec juste des coussins couvrant le sol froid. Nous nous assîmes face à face et le vieil homme reprit la parole :

« - Veux-tu avoir toutes les clefs en main pour réussir ton épreuve ?

- Bien entendu !

- Alors mets-toi à l'aise. »

Je me positionnai comme lui, en tailleur, le sac et l'arme d'or à côté de moi.

« - Je t'explique : pour ouvrir la porte sur laquelle tu t'es brillamment cognée…

- Pff !

- Je disais donc : pour ouvrir cette porte, il faut d'abord que tu débloque tes cavités d'énergie.

- Mes…cavités d'énergie ?

- Ça va être long, soupira-t-il. Dans ton corps, et dans ceux de tes quatre camardes, coulent trois liquides, aussi appelés rivières, différents : le sang, la rivière de la vie ; le Cosmo, la rivière des blessures ; et l'énergie divine, la rivière suprême. Pour chacune d'entre elles, il y a également trois cavités d'énergie, tu en as donc neuf au total dans le corps, au cas où tu serais mauvaise en maths. »

_« Teme ossan !!! »_

« - Les deux premières de la rivière de la vie sont automatiquement ouverte à la naissance, et la troisième s'est ouverte lors de tes nombreux entraînements, elles permettent de transporter plus de sang plus rapidement à tes muscles.

- Je vois.

- Tu dois apprendre à ouvrir les six autres. Parlons d'abord de la rivière des blessures : il t'en reste une sur trois, les deux autres étant en permanence ouverte chez toi. Pour la dernière, elle se situe au niveau de ta nuque et représente la culpabilité. Ferme les yeux, concentre toi, remémore toi toutes tes hontes, pardonnes toi, oublies les. »

Je m'exécutai, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Me pardonner toutes les choses dont j'avais honte ? Il y en avait tant ! Comme le jour où j'avais téléphonai à Anne-Clémence pour lui dire que notre rendez-vous entre amis était annulé tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne, où pire encore, la fois où, par ma faute, Kevin avait été renversé par un bus. Mais, après mûre réflexion, je m'étais rendu compte que je n'y étais pour rien. Cependant, j'avais continué à culpabiliser comme une malade de voir mon meilleur ami dans un fauteuil roulant pendant près de sept mois. Je fis abstraction de tout, me pardonnant, parfois difficilement, mais réussissant de me détacher de ce poids qui traînait sur mes épaules depuis un bout de temps déjà. Je sentis une nouvelle force en moi. J'ouvris les yeux et vis l'homme sourire.

« - Très bien, mais tu as fais le plus facile. Tes trois cavités pour la rivière des blessures sont ouvertes. Passons à la rivière suprême. La première porte s'ouvre automatiquement quand tu utilises ton énergie divine, donc nous allons parler des autres. La deuxième se situe dans l'estomac, elle représente la colère, l'orgueil, la jalousie et la fierté que tu portes en toi.

- La fierté ? Je ne suis pas fière !!

- La preuve en ai que tu sais que j'ai raison, mais que tu ne veux pas l'admettre, tout comme tu n'as pas pris en compte l'avertissement de ton familier il y a quelques heures.

- Co…comment vous…

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Pour ouvrir cette cavité, il te faudra te détacher de ces quatre défauts, revoir les actes les prenant en compte et admettre ton erreur. A toi de jouer.

- Vous êtes sympa vous mais…c'est compliqué dîtes moi !

- Je sais, mais tu peux le faire, tu n'es pas la fille du Seigneur Hadès pour rien.

- Mouais, bon allez ! »

Je soupirai, me remis dans le même état que précédemment, et visionnai, cette fois-ci, l'équivalent de presque la moitié de mon adolescence. Mes les actes les plus significatifs s'étaient déroulés au Sanctuaire, avec Etienne, Ophélia et Ludivine. Je devais mettre de côté ma mauvaise foi légendaire, ce qui était assez dur, mais je finis par y arriver, mettant même de côté ma rancune pour la belle Isabelle. Cette fois-ci, mon regard était glacial envers le vieillard, avec une étincelle de rage.

« - Nous en arrivons à la dernière cavité, la plus difficile à débloquer. Es-tu prêtes ? C'est indispensable de l'ouvrir pour que tu atteignes le maximum de ta puissance. Sans elle, tu ne pourras utiliser que 50% de tes capacités.

- Seulement 50% ?

- Cependant, un tel pouvoir, tu t'en doutes, a un prix élevé. Mais tu dois aller au bout, sinon tu seras en dessous de tes camarades, et tu ne veux pas être un fardeau pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son ton était devenu un brin moqueur et je pris sur moi pour ne pas lui coller une flèche entre les deux yeux.

« - Alors ?

- Non, je ne veux pas, bon vous accouchez sinon je vous égorge !

- Attention jeune fille, ne t'emporte pas si facilement ! Bien, la dernière cavité d'énergie se trouve à l'emplacement exact du cœur, et représente tous les attachements affectifs. Pour l'ouvrir, tu dois te détacher de tout ce que tu chéris, afin de faire passer ta mission avant tout autre chose.

- Me détacher…de tout ce que je chérie ?

- Exactement. A toi. »

Je baissai une fois de plus douloureusement les paupières, me concentrant sur tout ce que j'aimais. Anne-Clémence et Kevin, je dû renoncer à eux. Ensuite vient le tour du Sanctuaire et des chevaliers. Idem, avec un peu plus de difficultés. Je mis un long moment avec les Enfers, tous les Spectres et mon père. Mais ce qui fit saigner mon cœur, ce fut l'apparition de mes quatre amis et de leurs familiers, ainsi que du mien. Je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues et mes mains se mirent à trembler. Constance, Ophélia et Ludivine me sourirent doucement, Etienne fit un signe de tête rassurant, Vecna sur son épaule, Shushi sautant comme un petit fou, Freiya et Koga agitant aile ou patte en signe d'au revoir, Karasu poussant un long cri.

_« Je n'ai pas le choix malheureusement »_

Je soupirai lourdement et vis mes sœurs et mon frère s'éloigner lentement de moi, quand tout à coup, une autre silhouette s'ajouta à eux, grande, avec de longs cheveux et un regard brillant.

_« Non ! Non !! »_

« - NON !!!! »

J'étais sortie de ma transe, en pleure. Impossible, je ne pouvais pas les rayer de mon cœur, ils étaient trop importants pour moi. _Il _était trop important pour moi.

« - Recommence, ordonna le vieil homme. Avec un peu de chance, tu peux encore réussir.

- PAS QUESTION !! m'écriai-je en me levant avec mes affaires. Jamais je ne renoncerais à eux, à lui ! JAMAIS !!!

- RECOMMENCE ! »

Il s'était également remit debout et me barrait la route de sortie.

« - Tu mourras sans ta puissance maximale !

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, je mourrais. Maintenant laissez-moi passer, sinon je serais dans m'obligation de vous tuer.

- Je suis le gardien de l'Arc de la Destinée, tu devras me passer sur le corps si tu le veux alors que tu n'as pas ouvert toutes tes cavités d'énergie.

- Très bien. »

Il évita une flèche et transforma son bâton en une épée imposante qui faisait deux fois la taille de Constance. Ses gestes étaient fluides, rapides, précis, jamais je n'avais affronté un adversaire aussi puissant. Je fus blessé de nombreuses fois, dont assez gravement au flanc droit. Mon sang coulait sur ma jambe, ma vue devenait de plus en plus trouble, je perdais mon endurance. A un moment d'inattention, je fus propulsée au sol, tellement violement d'ailleurs qu'un CRAC caractéristique m'annonça que mon épaule droite venait d'être fracturée. Mon arme avait volé loin de moi et le vieillard me mit la lame sous la gorge.

« - Tu aurais dû m'écouter jeune fille, même si tu sors d'ici, tu ne seras qu'un fardeau pour tout le monde. »

« Tu seras un fardeau pour tout le monde…un fardeau…un far… »

« - Je sais, répondis-je doucement. Mais la plus grande force de l'être humain de réside pas dans ses qualités de combattant, ses techniques ou bien sa force physique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes bon sang !

- Non, elle réside dans sa capacité à aimer, à chérir, à protéger. Et c'est ce que je vais faire, je ne compte pas mourir maintenant, car mes amis auront sans doute besoin de moi. Je ne peux les abandonner. »

Je sentis en moi quelque chose de nouveau, comme une nouvelle vie. Je réussis à repousser mon adversaire, saisis rapidement mon arme et lui décochai une flèche en plein dans le flan gauche. Il tomba par terre et je vins à ses côtés.

« - Impossible, murmura-t-il. Tu n'as pas pu ouvrir la dernière cavité d'énergie, alors qu'est-ce que c'était, ce pouvoir que j'ai vu en toi à l'instant ?

- La force de l'amour pardi ! »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Ben…vous êtes malade ? demandai-je à tous les familiers.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? interrogea Freiya.

- D'habitude vous êtes de vraies pipelettes, impossible de vous arrêter, sauf Kara bien entendu. Et là rien, silence, quelque chose ne va pas ? »


	7. chercher

« - Lou, viens vite !

- J'arrive Kara !! Vous devriez essayer un jour, ça vous changerait. Adieu Ossan ! »

La porte du couloir, celle qui m'avait servit, on peut le dire, de piste d'atterrissage, avait coulissé, et je pénétrai dans une pièce ronde, au centre de laquelle se trouvait l'arc le plus magnifique qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Il était splendide, dans un métal argenté, sculpté superbement d'arabesques simples pour ne pas surcharger. Je m'avançai prudemment, une main sur ma blessure béante.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu marches aussi lentement en imitant le cosmonaute ?

- Attends Karasu, les pièges les plus salauds sont toujours à la fin dans les films d'action.

- Oui, dans les films d'actions, on est dans la réalité ma cocotte.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, c'est bon, tu peux y aller franchement, aucun monstre va te sauter dessus. Et puis évite de tout salir enfin ! »

Je regardai derrière moi la belle traînée de sang que j'avais laissé. Moi qui faisais abstraction de la douleur depuis la fin du combat, je gémis doucement, mes chairs déchiraient me faisant souffrir. J'atteignis le socle en pierre et me saisis de l'Arc de la Destinée. Mon énergie divine s'enflamma d'un coup, et je sentis que c'était mon arme. Cependant, je n'eu pas le loisir de la contempler d'avantage car je m'effondrai durement, inconsciente.

**000000000000**

J'avais mal au flan et à l'épaule, je reconnus, à la sensation rêche sur ma peau, des bandages sur presque tout mon corps et sur mon front était placée une serviette mouillée. Je soulevai doucement mes paupières, ma vision était floue et une migraine affreuse m'empêchait de réfléchir. J'étais dans ma chambre aux Enfers et je vis Pandora près de mon lit à me sourire.

« - Majestée, vous êtes enfin réveillée. Cela fait deux jours que vous dormez, vos blessures ont failli vous emporter, heureusement que Pharaon et Cerbère sont arrivés à temps pour vous ramener.

- Pandy, je peux te poser une question ? murmurai-je, la voix enrouée.

- Je vous écoute.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à sortir avec Etienne ? »

Elle rougit brusquement et je rigolai. J'avais remarqué depuis un bout de temps qu'ils se tournaient autour tous les deux.

« - Eh bien euh…en fait je…

- C'est déjà fait ?

- Ou…oui, depuis votre retour. »

Je poussai un grand cri de joie et me levai pour l'enlacer mais mes blessures revinrent vite à la charge.

« - Arrête de t'agiter comme ça !

- Kara ! T'es là aussi !

- Vous savez, il est resté à votre chevet durant ces deux jours entiers. »

L'oiseau vient se poser sur le sommet de mon crâne et donna un léger coup de bec affectueux. J'enfilai rapidement, enfin aussi rapidement que mes muscles endoloris le permettaient, une robe de chambre par-dessus la chemise blanche que je portais et descendis dans la grande salle à manger. J'y trouvai les trois Juges qui m'accueillir avec des accolades fraternelles ou une révérence polie, puis mes parents qui me prirent dans leurs bras et…

« - VOUS ETES LA !!! »

Je me ruai sur mes quatre amis, Ludivine me réceptionna et ce fut câlin party ! Etienne ébouriffa mes cheveux et Constance ne cessait de parler très vite, excitée comme une puce. Cela me fit un bien fou de les revoir, et durant tout le dîner (car nous étions le soir), les autres me racontèrent leurs épreuves. Apparemment, j'étais la dernière à avoir terminé, à une heure près il aurait été trop tard. Ludivine avait battu les deux chevaliers en deux heures seulement et s'en était tirée avec le bras gauche cassé ; ensuite, Etienne était revenu au bout de cinq heures avec sa nouvelle technique en poche, un record, et il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure ; Constance avait suivi le jour d'après en possession du Sceptre des Océans ; Ophélia s'était réveillée trois heures avant moi. Alors que nous discutions, Zeus apparut et sourit.

« - Je suis fier de vous jeune gens, mais tout n'est pas fini, la guerre ne fait que commencer. Vous devrez vous rendre à Asgard, dans la Grotte des Glaces Eternelles, pour sceller le sceptre dans son socle. Vous avez une semaine pour vous remettre de vos blessures, pas plus, sinon les dieux égyptiens risqueraient de nous devancer, et sachant qu'ils ont l'aide des religions du livre et des Kamis japonais, la tache ne sera pas facile si nous devons aller leur reprendre le Sceptre. Je reviendrais vous voir bientôt. Je vous conseille de rester un peu au Sanctuaire, ça pourrait vous faire du bien. »

Et il disparut. Je me levai de table sans un mot et lançai un regard vers le Wyvern qui comprit immédiatement le message. Je m'excusai auprès des autres et sortis dans l'immense jardin pour m'asseoir à mon endroit favori, c'est-à-dire sous les rosiers noirs. Le Juge me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et pris place près de moi. Nous regardâmes les étoiles un bon moment avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« - Alors ? Tu as retrouvé la vue ?

- Oui, mais il n'empêche que je ne peux pas lui dire.

- Comment tu peux arriver à faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Comment tu peux le voir, sentir qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, et ne rien dire !

- Arrête, on dirait Etienne.

- Alors tant mieux, mais si tu ne veux pas une bonne claque dans la figure, tu as intérêt à te secouer jeune fille !

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Si, j'oserais. En plus j'en ai une à te rendre ! Ecoute…ne deviens pas comme moi, tu sais Cuerva me manque beaucoup, alors ne t'éloigne pas de celui que tu aimes juste parce qu'il va se marier le mois prochain.

- Je m'éloigne de lui justement parce qu'il va se marier le mois prochain ! On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, allo ! C'est pas l'histoire du prince charmant et de la damoiselle en détresse !

- Non, c'est celle du Juge aveugle et de la guerrière têtue comme une mule. Regarde Ophélia et Ludivine, elles sont bien avec leurs amoureux.

- Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas promis à une autre, nounouille !

- Bref, arrêtons là sinon on va s'engueuler et ça va mal finir.

- D'accord avec toi. »

Le silence reprit son droit et nous restâmes de longues heures, sans rien dire, à fixer le ciel rouge, jusqu'à ce que Myu n'arrive.

« - Salut Myu.

- Salut louloute ! Bonjour Rhadamanthys. Dis donc, ça te dirait de venir avec moi sur terre ?

- Ouais, ok, mais où ?

- J'avais pensé à l'île de Sainte Anne, j'ai réservé un hôtel pour trois jours, je me suis dis que ça te changerait les idées.

- PARFAIT !!

- PAS QUESTION !!

- Mais Rhada-chan ! Comme ça je pourrais réfléchir tranquillement. »

Je lui fis une bouille dans le genre chibi-eyes, il soupira et acquiesça.

« - Génial ! On part quand Myu ?

- Et bien, sachant qu'il est 15h00 là-bas, dans une heure se serait pas trop mal.

- Ok ! Je vais faire mes valises ! Rhada, tu peux prévenir mon père s'il te plait ? Oups, j'allais oublier : c'est un ordre.

- Très bien. »

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, appelait Pandora qui m'aida à préparer mes affaires, puis je lui demandai d'aller trouver Pharaon et Cerbère qui ne tardèrent pas. Je montai sur la tête du monstre et demandai au Spectre de m'amener dans la clairière d'Eurydice. La jeune fille sourit largement en me voyant et je lui racontai mon épreuve, ainsi que les vacances que j'allais passer avec le Papillon.

« - C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis contente pour toi, en plus tu vas te faire chouchouter, avec tes blessures c'est pas un mal.

- Je trouve aussi. »

Nous rigolâmes et parlâmes encore un peu puis mon père arriva pour me dire au revoir. Puis je partis avec Myu, nous arrivâmes devant un immense domaine. Deux stewards vinrent prendre nos bagages et nous conduisirent dans un hôtel aux dimensions plus impressionnantes que le palais de Shion. On nous montra notre chambre, avec deux lits confortables, un coin salon, une salle de bain blanche et sable et une terrasse donnant sur le lagon. Mon ami prit un carnet sur la table basse.

« - Pour tes blessures, il y a tout ce qu'il te faut, j'ai même commandais une trousse à pharmacie spéciale pour toi, assieds toi, je vais refaire tes bandages.

- Ok…mais comment ça se fait que j'ai pas d'attelle à l'épaule droite, pourtant elle est cassée !

- Non, elle a juste été démontée, d'ailleurs c'est Minos et Eaque qui te l'ont remis en place et heureusement que tu étais inconsciente ! »

Je lui souris et enlevai mon haut le temps qu'il refasse mes pansements. Je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas crier quand il mit une pommade aux herbes. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après –midi dans la chambre à discuter, manger des chocolats et regarder la télévision.

**000000000000**

Ce petit séjour me fit beaucoup de bien, d'abord physiquement, car je me fis traiter comme une princesse avec des massages, des séances de jacuzzi et des temps calmes, souvent le soir sur la terrasse ; ensuite mentalement, car j'avais retrouvé avec ces trois jours une certaine paix intérieure. Cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'être un peu seule avec Myu, et ces retrouvailles furent bien agréables. Nous rentrâmes aux Enfers, à mon grand regret, et je passai la soirée du retour dans le grand salon avec mes parents pour leur raconter ce qu'on avait fais.

« - Ludivine est venue pour voir si ça tu voulais passer la nuit dans l'Olympe, chez elle, m'informa ma mère.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle est partie cinq minutes avant ton arrivée, mais je peux t'y amener, je dois aller voir Hermès.

- D'accord ! Père, je peux ?

- Oui, vas-y. Par contre, sois là demain dans l'après-midi, il ne nous restera que ces heures-là pour te préparer pour Asgard. »

J'acquiesçai, mis dans un sac mon pyjama et quelques affaires et partis avec Perséphone pour l'Olympe. Ludivine vient m'accueillir et m'emmena dans le temps de son père, Apollon. La soirée se déroula calmement, nous discutâmes, affalées sur de gros coussins, pour nous endormir assez tard. Deux jours plus tard, nous retrouvâmes les autres dans le temple de la vierge, le plus spacieux, au grand malheur de son propriétaire qui aurait bien voulu faire, pour une fois, la grasse matinée au lieu d'accueillir cinq sauveurs du monde et leurs familiers à huit heures du matin. Zeus nous rejoignis et il nous amena devant le domaine d'Asgard. Hilda, la prêtresse, nous accueillis avec ses cinq sauveurs à elle, également enfants divins, mais moins puissants que nous. Ils avaient pour rôles de nous aider dans notre quête.

« - Je vous présente Erwan, Ludwing et William, les fils de Thor, Loki et Odin, et Massygni, fille de Fenrir. Voici enfin ma sœur cadette Dremina.

- Enchantées, nous sommes…

- Je sais qui vous êtes. »

Constance mit sa main sur le bras d'Ophélia qui rageait de s'être fait couper la parole. Le Dieu des Dieux nous laissa en compagnie de nos hôtes qui nous amenèrent dans une grande pièce chauffée grâce à une immense cheminée et dans laquelle se trouvaient les guerriers divins d'Asgard.

« - C'est pas trop tôt, ils sont tous autant en retard en Grèce ?

- Je sens qu'il va me plaire lui, marmonna Ludivine.

- Albérich, tais-toi, laisse les un peu ! Bonjour, je suis Mime. »

Il nous présenta les autres et le dénommé Albérich se prit dans la figure une vague d'eau venue de nulle part, mais nous lançâmes tous les quatre un regard de travers à Constance qui sifflotait d'un air innocent avant d'éclater de rire. Même Karasu se dérida un peu. Et je pus constater que les liens que nous avions forgé durant tous nos entraînements s'étaient encore renforcés grâce aux épreuves pour les armes divines, chacun ne voulant pas décevoir les autres. Dans mon sac à dos, je pris mon arc et je m'assis sur l'un des nombreux tapis épais pour le tourner encore et toujours entre mes doigts, fascinée. Constance et Ophélia se mirent à parler avec Hagen et Bud, Etienne prit son livre et Ludivine s'empara de sa dague qu'elle s'amusa à transformer en poignard, épée et autres armes blanches. Cependant, quelque chose m'intrigua bien vite.

« - Ben…vous êtes malade ? demandai-je à tous les familiers.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? interrogea Freiya.

- D'habitude vous êtes de vraies pipelettes, impossible de vous arrêter, sauf Kara bien entendu. Et là rien, silence, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je t'explique, me dit le corbeau en se posant sur l'épaule de Syd. Ils sont ainsi car ils stressent.

- Ils stressent ?

- Oui, ou plutôt non.

- Tu peux être un peu plus clair s'il te plait, je parle pas le karasien moi !

- Les familiers sont étroitement liés à leurs maîtres, ce qui fait qu'ils ressentent leurs émotions.

- Mais…on n'est pas stressé nous, intervint Ophélia.

- Si, mais pas assez pour vous en apercevoir, cependant, nous ressentons vos émotions trois fois plus fort, ce qui fait que nous sommes dans un état de stress trois fois plus important que vous en ce moment.

- Je peux te poser une question Karasu ?

- Je t'écoute Constance.

- Comment sont créés les familiers ? Vous êtes immortels ? Vous êtes nés de quelle manière ? Vous vivez où avant l'arrivée de vos maîtres ? Et si votre maître meurt, vous mourrez avec lui ?

- Ola, ça fait beaucoup de questions ça, rigola Erwan.

- En effet, répliqua l'oiseau noir, courroucé. Tu dois d'abord avoir qu'il existe plusieurs sorte de familier : les familiers nés et les familiers transformés. Les familiers nés sont des animaux qui naissent naturellement et qui, au bout d'un certains nombres d'années, sont choisis par des dieux pour devenir soit familiers, soit guides spirituels, ceux qui guident les âmes dans le royaume de Hadès. »

Shushi prit le relais, sautant sur l'épaule de Mime :

« - Il y a ensuite les familiers transformés : ce sont des humains qui, soit parce qu'ils ont fais quelque chose de mal, soit parce qu'ils l'ont demandé à un Dieu, se sont retrouvés métamorphosés en animaux, ce qui est le cas de Vecna. Cependant, les familiers de ce type sont très rares.

- Vecna ? s'étonna Ophélia. Qu'est-ce que tu avais fais.

- J'ai tué un homme de sang froid à l'âge de treize ans, et Aphrodite m'a puni pour cela, elle m'a transformé et m'a dis que je serais le compagnon de son fils. »

Tout le monde le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Vecna, notre petit chaton toujours turbulent et de bonne humeur ? Il aurait tué de sang froid ? Mais moi, j'étais bien loin des cogitations des autres, plongée dans mes propres pensées.

_« Des humains métamorphosés ? »_

« Je l'ai cherché durant deux années entières mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé… elle avait disparut, sans un mot, elle était partie… »

_« Serait-ce imaginable que… »_

« - Lou ? Allo !!

- De quoi ? »

Je vis que cette fois, l'attention s'était reportée sur moi et je rougis brusquement. Je devais avoir l'air fine, avec mon visage crispé et mes yeux assassins quelques secondes plus tôt. Alors qu'Etienne allait sortir une de ses phrases cyniques, Hilda revint avec, à se suite, plusieurs hommes portant de titanesque plateaux de viandes, poissons, fruits et autres victuailles, qu'ils posèrent à même les tapis.

« - Je vous invite à vous restaurer, demain sera une dure journée pour vous. Bon appétit.

- BON APPETIT !! »

Le dîner fut excellent et se déroula dans une ambiance détendue, mais moi j'étais toujours perdue dans mes réflexions et Etienne ne cessait de me donner des coups de coude.

« - Bon quoi ! » m'exclamai-je après une demi-heure à me faire réduire les côtes en miette.

Tout le monde sursauta à mon intervention et suivit la discussion que j'engageai d'une manière…assez particulière.

« - C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça non ? répondit le jeune homme aussi calmement que s'il me lisait sa liste de course.

- Comment ça ?

- T'as pas décroché un mot depuis l'histoire de Karasu et Shushi, y'a un problème ?

- Non aucun.

- Menteuse !

- Putain mais arrête, ça me gave là ! »

Je me levai et sortis de la pièce. Les couloirs étaient, eux, glacés à cause des courants d'air, et je me perdis en moins de deux. Je m'assis près d'une fenêtre, regardant le paysage de neige au dehors, seule. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais les révélations des deux familiers me prenaient littéralement la tête. Je restai sur place jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un n'arrive, c'est-à-dire pendant trois bonnes heures avant l'arrivée de Siegfried.

« - Je ne poserais aucune question, veux-tu simplement que je t'accompagne à ta chambre ?

- Oui, je veux bien, » murmurai-je.

Il me conduisit dans une chambre assez modeste dans laquelle se trouvaient deux lits, un pour moi et l'autre sans doute pour Ophélia. Je souris au guerrier qui me laissa, mis un pyjama et me couchai, restant éveillée jusqu'à ce que mon amie, Freiya et Karasu entrent, quelques heures plus tard. Le lendemain, une spectaculaire chute de mon lit nous réveilla tous les quatre, et les trois autres se moquèrent ouvertement de moi. Je m'habillai vite fait et nous descendîmes dans la même pièce que la veille om nous attendait un superbe petit déjeuner. Les autres membres de notre petit groupe étaient déjà présents, de même que les enfants divins d'Asgard. Je pris une tasse de thé et une pomme. Les discussions fusaient mais moi je restai silencieuse, toujours de mauvais poil. Hilda arriva et nous donna ses instructions.

« - Bien, pour que vous accédiez à la salle du Sceptre, il faut emprunter quatre couloirs différents et mettre les talismans à leur emplacement en même temps. Pour cela, vous serez partagé en quatre groupes.

- Logique, marmonnai-je.

- Merci de ne pas me couper ! Bon, c'est moi qui ai fais les groupes, et vous n'avez le droit de rien dire. Alors : Constance et Etienne avec Massygnis ; Ludivine avec William ; Ophélia avec Ludwing et enfin Lou avec Erwan. Maintenant suivez-moi. »

Elle nous conduisit dans le jardin, tout au fond, et chaque groupe s'enfonça dans un des quatre tunnels qui partaient dans une montagne. Mon camarade étant le fils de Thor, il savait contrôler le tonnerre et donc il éclaira notre route pour nous éviter de nous manger toutes les stalactites. Son familier, une tigresse blanche, ouvrait la marche et Karasu restait derrière nous si jamais nous avions le moindre problème.

« - Kara, tu es quelle sorte de familier toi ? demandai-je.

- Un familier né pourquoi ?

- Non, comme ça, je voulais juste savoir. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas répondu à toutes les questions de Constance hier. Vous mourrez comment ?

- Et bien, normalement, c'est-à-dire pour les chevaliers, quand le maître meurt alors le familier aussi, mais dans votre cas, il peut survivre, même si il lui faut une volonté de fer. Par contre, si c'est le familier qui meurt, le maître reste en vie.

- Je vois, vous avez le mauvais rôle quoi.

- Vous pouvez vous taire ! siffla la tigresse.

- Enfin Salyana ! rétorqua le blond. Tu veux bien te calmer, et puis c'est intéressant ce qu'ils disent ! »

Je continuai de discuter avec l'enfant divin pendant que nous marchions. Nous arrivâmes devant un grand mur, dans lequel se trouvait un trou de la taille du talisman que la prêtresse nous avait donné. Mais, alors que nous allions le mettre, une araignée géante atterrit juste devant nous. Je crois que le cri qui sortit à ce moment précis de ma gorge aurait pu faire s'effondrer le corridor dans lequel nous étions.

« - UNE ARAIGNEE !!! »

Mon camarade n'attendit pas que je me reprenne et fit jaillir de sa main droite une cascade d'éclair directement sur le monstre qui recula en accusant le coup. Apparemment, sa carapace la protégeait bien et toutes nos attaques étaient inutiles.

« - Lou, il faut que tu te glisses sous elle, annonça Erwan, essoufflé, après avoir évité un énième coup de patte.

- Dessous, t'es pas dingue non ! »

Déjà que je faisais des efforts depuis le début du combat pour ne pas m'évanouir de peur, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus !

« - Il le faut, son ventre est son point faible, un peu de courage bon dieu !

- Je l'aurais fais sans hésiter avec n'importe quel démon qui n'aurait pas eu l'apparence de cet arachnide immonde !

- Lou ! Fais le !

- Pourquoi pas toi d'abord ! AAAAH ! »

J'esquivai une nouvelle attaque de peu.

« - Parce que l'explosion que je provoquerais avec mes pouvoirs me tuerait aussi ! Il me faut de l'espace pour le faire !

- J'ai compris, c'est bon, alors tu fais diversion mais attention : si cette chose me touche, t'en seras responsable !

- Ok, soupira-t-il. Allez go ! »

Tout se passa très vite, et je fus à terre en moins de deux, projetée, en traître, par Salyana. Je décochai une flèche aussi fort que je le pouvais, ma première flèche avec cet arc. J'eu juste le temps de me retirer sinon j'aurais été écrasée. Je soufflai de soulagement avant de pousser un énorme hurlement.

« - Quoi ? demanda le blond en arrivant près de moi.

- C'est horrible !

- Quoi ? T'es blessée ? Tu t'es cassée quelque chose ? Réponds ! T'as mal quelque part ?

- Cette…chose a bavé sur mes vêtements !!

- ???.bon, debout, on met le talisman et on entre. »

Une fois la pierre en place, le mur coulissa et nous avançâmes dans une grande salle circulaire. Tous les autres étaient déjà là et mes quatre amis se précipitèrent vers moi, visiblement très inquiet.

« - On t'as entendu crier deux fois ! s'exclama Constance.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passe ? demanda Ludivine.

- Une araignée à combattre, murmurai-je, encore blanche comme un linge.

- Elle a failli tourner de l'œil, se moqua Karasu.

- LA FERME !! m'écriai-je en lui assénant un coup avec mon arc.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, dit Etienne. Ils ont déjà le Sceptre, le socle est vide.

- Alors on a affronté cette araignée POUR RIEN !! La Hilda elle va m'entendre ! »

Nous remontâmes à la surface en courant et vîmes la prêtresse qui nous attendait, avec Zeus et Odin à ses côtés.

« - Le Sceptre…

- Ils l'ont, je sais, » me coupa-t-elle.

Je me mis à trembler de rage, pour qui se prenait-elle cette pimbêche franchement ? J'allais lui faire avaler son titre et tout ce qui va avec moi si elle continuait à nous traiter comme des m…

« - Vous allez rentrer au Sanctuaire, annonça le Dieu des Dieux en me coupant dans mes idées de vengeance.

- Et qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ? demanda Etienne, traduisant parfaitement notre étonnement.

- Vous attendrez que l'on retrouve où est le Sceptre, ensuite pour irez le chercher puis vous reviendrez ici le sceller.

- Bien sûr, marmonnai-je. Vous pouvez nous ramener maintenant s'il vous plait mon Oncle ? »

Ma phrase fut à peine achevée que nous nous retrouvâmes entourés d'un halo bleu. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger du palais, faisant brutalement sursauter tous les chevaliers qui étaient en train de déjeuner. Et comme Constance et moi étions les plus chanceuses, il fallut que nous tombions ensemble dans…la marmite de soupe pour nous cramer les bras et les jambes au moins au troisième degré. Nos cris firent trembler les trois temples à la ronde et firent se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque d'Angelo (et pourtant, il en faut beaucoup pour effrayer le cancer^^). Etienne et Ludivine nous prirent dans leurs bras et nous amenèrent sur un canapé. Ils s'occupèrent de nos brûlures tandis qu'Ophélia racontait se qui s'était passé et annonçait la décision de Zeus. Une fois jambes et bras pommadaient de Biafine et enroulaient dans des bandages, nous pûmes enfin nous relever, non sans mal, et nous asseoir plus confortablement, moi entre Mu et Shaka pour discuter un peu avec le chevalier de la Vierge et Constance sur les genoux d'Aldébaran, avec qui elle aimait parler de tout et de rien sous l'œil vigilant du dragon des mers à qui je fis un sourire moqueur auquel il répondit par un regard noir. Je lui tirai la langue et appelai mon père qui arriva immédiatement pour me ramener aux Enfers après un au revoir de ma part aux autres. Il m'accompagna dans la grande bibliothèque et je m'assis dans un fauteuil confortable devant la cheminée pour lire un peu tandis que le Dieu recevait les trois Juges pour leur prendre leurs rapports et leur donner les missions à distribuer aux Spectres.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 7, en espérant que ça vous ai plus^^**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - FRANGIN !!! m'exclamai-je à la révélation du dénommé Isaac. C'est quoi cette histoire ? »


	8. se battre

Deux jours passèrent, deux jours durant lesquels je restais à longueur de journée dans le temple de la Vierge à parler, exercer la maîtrise de mon énergie divine et boire des tisanes aux herbes. Et deux jours durant lesquels je me rendis compte à quel point le vieillard avait eu raison. J'étais aussi faible qu'un faon face aux quatre autres, j'avais à peine le niveau d'un chevalier d'or car je ne pouvais me servir pratiquement que de mon Cosmo et, aussi puissant qu'il soit, il ne suffisait malheureusement pas. Mais je n'en parlai à personne, même Rhadamanthys et Eaque n'étaient pas au courant, eux qui habituellement étaient les épaules sur lesquelles je pleurais ou les oreilles pour m'écouter étaient mis à l'écart. Et ils le savaient, car ils sentaient bien que j'avais un problème. Cependant, ils respectaient mon silence et attendaient patiemment que je vienne à eux, tout comme Etienne et Ludivine. Au bout de ces deux jours, Zeus revint lors du petit déjeuner au Sanctuaire où j'étais, pour une fois car habituellement je restais aux Enfers.

« - Nous avons pris une décision : vous irez chercher le Sceptre dans le Royaume d'Osiris, les enfants divins d'Asgard iront chez les religions du livre et les enfants divins protégés par les Dieux indous iront chez les Kamis japonais, vu que nous n'avons pas pu deviner qui avait le Sceptre. Vous partez demain. »

Et il disparut sur ces mots. BIM !! En plein de votre face les enfants ! Ouais, allez à la castagne !! En gros, c'étaient ses paroles, vous pouvez pas le nier. D'ailleurs Constance en fut tellement estomaquée qu'elle faillit tomber de sa chaise, elle ne dut son salue (enfin, on se comprend) que par l'intervention de Kanon qui l'a rattrapa brillamment alors qu'elle piquait un fard à rendre jalouse n'importe quelle cerise. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, je passai la matinée à m'entraîner comme une forcenée, puis l'après-midi aux Enfers avec Eurydice qui me remonta bien le moral. Le soir, je restai dans ma chambre sans descendre pour dîner, fixant comme toujours lorsque j'avais le cafard le jardin par la baie vitrée. J'eu une petite pensée pour Karasu, le pauvre devait se sentir bien mal, vu que j'étais dans un état de déprime et de stress assez avancé. La porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos et le visiteur entra. Après l'avoir refermé, il avança et resta derrière moi, plantant son regard dans le mien par le biais de la vitre. Ses yeux orangés brillés doucement à la lueur de la flamme de plusieurs bougies qui éclairées l'endroit (ben oui, on n'a pas l'électricité en Enfer). Il ne dit rien, moi non plus, aucun de nous ne voulant rompre ce silence d'or. Je finis par me retourner et lui sautai dans les bras. Il m'enlaça doucement et me porta sur le lit. Il s'assit, moi sur ses genoux, et caressa doucement mes cheveux. Ce geste rassurant fit tomber mes dernières barrières et je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« - J'ai…peur Minos, peur de tous les perdre.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Mais tu sais, ils s'en sortiront, il ne faudra penser qu'à tes adversaires et surtout ne pas les mettre en danger inutilement. Tu as compris ?

- Hum…je ne sais même pas si je vais revenir vivante.

- Moi j'en suis certain, tu vas survivre. Je le sais. »

Un nouveau silence s'imposa, seulement entrecoupé par mes sanglots qui se calmaient peu à peu. Quand toutes mes larmes se furent taries et mes joues sèches de toutes traces, je relevai visage et, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, l'embrassai avec la force du désespoir. Alors que je m'attendais à être repoussée, se fut le contraire, il resserra sa prise sur ma taille et me répondit doucement.

« - Et Isabelle ? dis-je, presque tristement, en me reculant.

- Je vais demander le divorce.

- Vous êtes même pas encore mariés, rigolai-je.

- Tant mieux, se sera moins long et surtout moins cher. »

J'éclatai cette fois franchement de rire. Quel phénomène le Griffon vraiment !

_« La Terre peut bien s'effondrer maintenant, ça n'aurait aucune importance »_

Nous passâmes la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler, se raconter des histoires, nos vies d'avant notre rencontre, plein de choses innocentes pour la plupart et qui me firent le plus grand bien. Et le lendemain matin, alors qu'il s'était endormi, je lui lançai un dernier regarde attendri, allai dans la salle de bain, saisis une dague et coupai mes longs cheveux, les laissant au niveau de mes épaules, jetant ce qui me restait dans la main dans la poubelle. Je mis une courte robe en toile, des cuissardes confortables, mon arc dans mon dos et sortis de la chambre après un dernier au revoir silencieux à mon compagnon.

_« Peut-être est-ce un adieu »_

Je me rendis dans la salle à manger du palais du Grand Pope, Karasu perché sur mon épaule droite, retrouvant les autres. Constance arriva quelques minutes plus tard, apparemment de très bonne humeur. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de lui poser la question qui nous brûlait les lèvres que déjà Zeus apparut.

« - Bien, vous serez envoyé juste devant le Palais d'Osiris, dans son Royaume. Prenez garde, les enfants divins d'Egypte sont très puissants eux aussi. Pour vous aider dans cette tache, vous porterez les Kamuis de vos parents : Constance celle de Poséidon, Ludivine celle d'Apollon, Ophélia celle d'Ares et Etienne celle d'Aphrodite. Lou, étant donné que tu n'as pas dévoilé toute la puissance de ton énergie divine lors de ton épreuve, tu n'es pas digne de porter celle de Hadès. Cependant, vu que tu es sous la protection de ton signe zodiacal, tu auras l'Amure d'Or du Bélier. »

Je baissai les yeux, le temps de revêtir l'armure qui scintilla de mille feux. Mais je n'étais pas aussi charismatique et imposante que les quatre autres. Le halo de lumière bleue nous entoura et nous nous retrouvâmes devant le fameux palais.

« - Faites nous passer au stade deux, nous dit le chaton noir. Il vous suffit de projeter sur nous un peu de votre énergie divine. »

Nous fîmes cela et, quelques secondes après, nous avions face à nous un Vecna, un Shushi et un Koga aussi grands que des chevaux, et une Freiya et un Karasu de la taille d'un éléphant.

« - On ira plus vite, dit le loup. Montez sur notre dos. »

Je fus à peine en place sur l'énorme corbeau qu'il partit à toute allure dans les couloirs, en criant :

« - Nous partons en éclaireur, à plus !! »

Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles et faisait voler mes cheveux. Nous allions à une vitesse ahurissante mais quelque chose me dérangeait dans notre environnement. Je dus hurler pour me faire entendre :

« - DIS KARA, POURQUOI Y'A PERSONNE, C'EST BIZARRE NON ?

- C'EST SUR, ILS DOIVENT NOUS ATTENDRE PLUS LOIN, ON VA SE STOPPER LA ET ATTENDRE LES AUTRES ! »

Les autres qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver à toute allure. Nous étions à une déviation et les voix que nous entendions ne nous donnait aucun doute : ils savaient que nous étions là. Mais personne nous avait dis que nous devions être discret après tout !

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je dans un murmure.

- Quelle sont nos chances si on fonce ? demanda Constance.

- Si on fonce où ?

- Droit devant, en plein dans leurs mouilles, ont sait même pas combien ils sont !

- D'accord mais nous on est cinq, enfin quatre et demi vu ma puissance, si on se retrouve contre cents gardes, on va se faire défoncer !

- Le problème c'est qui si on reste là et que d'autres arrivent dans notre dos, on est marron des deux côtés, intervint Ophélia.

- Shushi, tu peux pas y aller toi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu reprends ta taille d'origine et tu vas voir.

- Pas bête, admit Ludivine.

- Etienne comment t'es trop fort ! m'exclamai-je.

- CHUUUUT !!!

- Désolée. Allez Shushi, vas-y, dis-toi que si tu clamses c'est pour le monde.

- Ça me donne vachement de courage c'que tu me dis là !

- Shu, si tu y vas, je te laisserais pomper le sang de Loki quand tu veux.

- Ok ! »

Il redevint minuscule et sauta hors de notre cachette.

« - Bravo Lulu, sifflai-je.

- Il suffit de savoir lui parler. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le familier revienne, en grognant.

« - Alors ? interrogea Ophélia.

- Ils sont dix, et bien agités ! J'ai faillit me faire écraser.

- Dix ? C'est faisable tu crois Grand Frère ? demandai-je au seul garçon du groupe.

- Oui, je pense que c'est faisable.

- Bon, on y va ? On les dérouille et on continue.

- Attend Constance, on continue mais où ? Y'a trois directions, on doit prendre laquelle d'après vous ?

- Bonne question Lulu, affirmai-je. Kara, comment on fait ?

- Etienne, à toi.

- Ok. »

Le concerné se concentra un peu puis sourit doucement.

« - A droite les filles !

- Comment t'as fais ! m'écriai-je en même temps que Ludivine.

- Une de mes capacités, retrouver les objets à forte puissance magique. Allez, on y go ou on campe ici ?! »

Nous sautâmes juste sous le nez des gardes puis, en deux coups de sabre, Ludivine les mit à terre, avec mon aide et deux flèches décochées. Nous remontâmes sur nos familiers et Karasu et moi partîmes encore une fois en éclaireur. Ce corridor aussi était vide.

_« C'est pas normal ! »_

En effet, c'était pas normal du tout, t'autant plus que les cris des gardes nous parvenaient, mais où étaient-ils bon sang ?

_« Ça pue la souricière »_

« - Kara, arrêtes-toi ! »

Il se stoppa en plein milieu du couloir et je mis pied à terre. Je me dirigeai prudemment vers un nouveau croisement, en face, rien, à droite non plus, par contre à gauche se trouvait un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, armé de deux poignards et accompagné d'un hérisson bleu de la taille d'un mouton.

_« C'est par là, il doit être un enfant divin »_

« - Je me charge de lui. »

Je sursautai violement et me retournai.

« - Lulu ! La vache tu m'as fais peur, je vous avais pas entendu arriver.

- Excuse moi. Bon, vous êtes d'accord que je m'occupe de lui ? Vous en attendant vous avancez, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

- D'accord.

- Etienne ! s'offusqua la blonde.

- Ophélia, il faut que quelqu'un nous couvre, soit réaliste, et puisque Ludivine se propose, alors accepte et tais toi ! »

Tout le monde fixa le jeune homme avec des yeux ronds. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi sévère et autoritaire avec autre que le petit Kiki. Mais personne n'osa le contredire au vu de son expression qui nous promettait mille et une souffrances si c'était le cas et nous nous présentâmes devant notre adversaire.

« - Vous êtes ceux qui viennent du Sanctuaire n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien deviner, marmonnai-je. Et tu es ?

- Je m'appelle Linus, et voici Kynos mon familier. Je suis le fils de Toth.

- Je suis Ludivine, mon familier s'appelle Shushi, et je suis fille d'Apollon, Dieu du soleil et des arts. Je serais ton adversaire. »

Sans que nous sachions comment, Linus se retrouva en moins de deux derrière nous et donna un violent coup de pied à Ludivine qui alla s'écraser contre un mur.

« - A ta guise, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. J'espère que tu as fais tes adieux à tes amis, car tu vas mourir ici. »

Alors que le combat s'engageait, Karasu m'obligea à remonter sur son dos et nous la laissâmes en arrière. Nous avancions depuis déjà dix minutes à vive allure quand le chemin de trouva bloqué.

« - Y'a une porte cachée, dit Etienne. Je peux la sentir, il faudrait une puissante attaque pour l'ouvrir.

- Constance, à toi de jouer !

- Ouaip louloute ! »

Elle prit son Sceptre, le leva et nous demanda de la couvrir un peu. Ensuite, elle se lança dans une série d'incantations toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Quelques gardes arrivèrent, ils tombèrent sous les illusions d'Ophélia et les charges répétées de Freiya. Décidemment, elles formaient une équipe d'enfer toutes les deux, elles étaient sans doute le binôme de plus lié et harmonieux d'entre nous. Soudain, le sol trembla et une vague d'eau impressionnante réduisit littéralement le mur en miette.

« - Ben voila, elle est ouverte la porte ! rigola la cadette.

- En…en effet, balbutia Ophélia.

- Allons-y ! »

Cette partie du palais était totalement différente : alors que la première arborait des couleurs vives, celle-ci était apparemment interdite aux personne qui n'habitaient pas ici, car plus rustiques, avec le sol et les murs en pierre, le tout éclairait de torches. Ça donnait un aspect ''passage secret pour sortir en cas de danger'' ou ''passage secret au bout duquel se trouve un objet unique et super puissant de sa race''. Nous continuâmes, le bruit des battements d'ailes des deux oiseaux surplombant celui le vent dû à notre vitesse importante. Brusquement, Koga et Vecna, qui ouvraient la marche cette fois ci grâce à leur excellente vision, se stoppèrent. D'ailleurs je failli tomber à cause du freinage un peu trop brutal.

« - QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND, CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !!!

- Regarde, » dit Etienne.

Devant nous se tenait une jeune fille, toute aussi brune que son camarade Linus, avec les yeux noirs et accompagnée d'un chat blanc de la même taille que le familier du fils d'Aphrodite.

« - Je suis Mikaya, fille de la grande Sekhmet, et voici Neko. Vous ne passerez pas, je vous arrêterais.

- Non, tu n'arrêteras qu'une seule personne. Je suis Ophélia, fille du tout puissant Ares, et moi et Freiya allons être vos adversaires. Prépares toi ! Vous autres, continuez, j'attendrais Lulu et on viendra vous rejoindre, VITE !!! »

Elle avait activé sa bague et était entourée d'un halo blanc. Sa Kamui rayonna et elle nous fit signe de partir. Nous lui obéîmes sans rien dire de plus, Mikaya voulut nous couper la route mais une flèche décochée à ses pieds la dissuada et elle se concentra de nouveaux sur Ophélia et Freiya. Les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus larges, et nous finîmes par atterrir dans une immense pièce circulaire, des statuts tout autour, une table ronde et des sièges au centre et, bien entendu, à notre grand malheur, cinq portes. Je poussai un lourd soupir en même temps que Constance et Etienne se concentra, mais cette fois-ci ça dura plus longtemps. Il grogna en ouvrant les yeux.

« - J'arrive pas à localiser ce putain de Sceptre.

- Comment ça ''j'y arrive pas'' ? demandai-je, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Ben oui, j'y arrive pas, il y a tellement d'objets magiques dans le coin que je peux pas les différencier.

- C'est le plus puissant qu'on cherche, l'informa Constance. Fais un effort !

- Comment tu me causes le microbe là !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le microbe ?!

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il me dit le microbe !

- ÇA SUFFIT !! On a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça alors pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche ! Dis Grand Frère, et si toutes les deux ont te donner un peu de notre énergie divine, ça t'aiderait ?

- Essayons, on verra bien. »

Nous baissâmes nos paupières tous les trois et nous concentrâmes, Constance et moi, sur notre camarade pour qu'il trouve le Sceptre. Au bout de cinq minutes, ce qui est très long quand on doit se concentrer à ce point, la pression fut relâchée et le visage satisfait du jeune homme nous indiqua qu'il avait trouvé. Sans dire un mot, il remonta sur Vecna et partit par l'une des portes. Nous le suivîmes mais à peine quelques mètres plus loin, ce fut une véritable armoire à glace qui nous arrêta, un garçon jeune, très grand, plus de deux mètres, très costaud, blond, un immense aigle doré à ses côtés.

« - Je suis…

- Isaac. »

Le murmure d'Etienne nous fut à peine perceptible, au début je crus avoir rêvé, mais apparemment non. Il semblait comme paralyser.

« - Tu le connais ? interrogea la cadette.

- Oui, nous nous connaissons, n'est-ce pas frangin ?

- FRANGIN !!! m'exclamai-je à la révélation du dénommé Isaac. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Isaac et moi avons grandi ensemble, j'ignorais qu'il était aussi enfant divin.

- Et oui, je suis fils d'Anubis, et mon familier s'appelle Pillios. Jamais vous ne passerez !

- Elles passeront, car je serais celui qui t'affrontera, moi le fils d'Aphrodite avec l'aide de Vecna. Les filles, continuez, je suis sûr que nous ne sommes plus très loin. Zou les mioches ! »

Il nous lança un regard noir et nous acquiesçâmes, Karasu et Koga partant derrière le colosse non sans avoir éviter au passage des coups d'épée bien placés. D'ailleurs, le corbeau fut touché légèrement à l'aile, mais rien de grave. Le corridor avait quelque peu changé, il y avait maintenant des tapisseries aux murs représentants des scènes de guerre. Nous fûmes bloqués par des gardes, mais Constance fit le ménage avec une grande vague d'eau en plein dans leur tronche. Nous dûmes nous arrêter assez souvent pour choisir le bon chemin, mais vu que nous n'avions pas la technique d'Etienne, il nous fallut trois fois plus de temps pour y arriver. Et nous fîmes demi-tour un nombre important de fois. Je crois que nous étions les pires randonneuses de toute la terre entière. Le sens de l'orientation de mon amie était aussi minable que le mien, et Karasu et Koga étaient désespérés. La fine équipe ! Nous fûmes de nouveau obligée de nous arrêter à cause d'un immense cygne argenté qui nous barrait la route.

« - Je suis Nelton, et vous ne passerez pas, ma maîtresse vous arrêtera. »

_« Ils peuvent pas changer de disque ! »_

J'ouvris grand les yeux, reconnaissant la silhouette qui arrivait vers nous, armée d'une épée et d'un bouclier gravé.

« - ANNIE !

- LOU ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?!

- Je suis venue récupérer le Sceptre afin de le sceller. Et toi ? demandai-je d'une voix acide.

- Je suis en charge de justement vous empêcher de passer, et c'est ce que je compte faire.

- Cette guerre aura donc brisée notre amitié.

- En effet, et saches que je n'aurais aucune pitié. Je suis Anne-Clémence, fille de Bastet.

- Je suis Constance, fille de Poséidon, et avec Koga, nous allons te faire ravaler ta fierté !

- Constance !

- Lou, tu ne pourras pas te battre convenablement contre une ancienne amie, laisse moi faire et va chercher le Sceptre, je la retiens.

- Mais…

- T'en fais pas pour moi, grouille ! »

Sa Kamui brilla et son Cosmo s'enflamma, me forçant à accepter. Karasu reprit sa course, je murmurai un ''adieu'' en passant près d'Anne-Clémence et partis à toute allure sous le BOUM caractéristique d'un mur qui s'écroule. Je pris mon arc et décochai mes flèches vers les gardes qui se tenaient face à moi et passai facilement (vu leur niveau, même Kiki aurait réussit à les battre).

« - Karasu ATTENTION !!! »

L'oiseau évita de justesse une chaîne en argent qui arrivait droit sur nous. Je tuai rapidement le guerrier et nous continuâmes notre chemin, allant de plus en plus vite, prenant les virages de plus en plus serrés. Heureusement, plus aucun carrefour, j'aurais étais bien incapable de localiser l'objet toute seule. L'amure que je revêtais augmenta sa puissance sans mon accord, mais elle eu bien raison car quelques secondes plus tard, le corbeau défonça une porte en bois et nous déboulâmes dans une salle de même forme que la précédente mais plus richement décorée, avec des tapis blancs et des tapisseries aux couleurs vives. Au centre, le Sceptre mais devant lui…

« - ELMIRE !!! C'est la réunion de la classe ou quoi !

- Salut Lou. »

Mon ancienne camarade était debout, ses longs cheveux attachés en une natte qui descendait dans son dos, un arc à la main, un lion aussi gros que Vecna et Koga à ses côtés. Je mis pied à terre et la fixai. Je n'avais jamais vu une expression aussi meurtrière sur son visage.

« - A cause de toi, Carlo est mort !

- …mort ? A cause…de moi ?

- Oui, c'est ta faute, entièrement TA faute ! Quand nous sommes repartis dans notre village et que tu es restée à Athènes, il s'est mis à déprimer, et j'ai découvert qu'il était amoureux de toi. Comme tu ne revenais pas, il s'est senti abandonné, et il en est mort de chagrin. S'il m'avait aimé moi, il ne serait pas six pieds sous terre ! C'EST TA FAUTE !!! »

Ces révélations me firent mal au cœur. Elmire semblait furieuse, elle tremblait littéralement de rage.

« - Mais aujourd'hui sera le jour de ma vengeance, maintenant je vais te tuer ! TE TUER T'ENTENDS !!!

- Je t'attends, VIENS !

- Encore une chose : c'est mon père qui a tué ta mère à Athénes. »

J'esquivai sa première attaque tandis que le lion se jetait sur Karasu et bandai mon arc en libérant mon énergie divine. Le combat s'engagea donc. Notre vitesse était pratiquement la même, sauf que, vu que je ne pouvais pas atteindre le maximum de ma puissance, ça allait vite tourner contre moi si je n'en finissais pas au plus vite. Elmire augmenta la cadence, je suivis et réussis à la toucher à la jambe gauche. Elle augmenta encore, cette fois-ci, se fut trop pour moi et elle le sentit. Son nombre de flèches décochaient avait triplé par rapport à ce que je pouvais faire et je ne pouvais qu'esquiver maladroitement. Cependant, je fus blessée très gravement au flan droit, mon ancienne blessure ayant fragilisé cet endroit. Mon épaule droite commençait elle aussi à me faire souffrir, supportant mal mes mouvements rapides. Soudain, mon attention fut tournée vers mon familier quand je l'entendis pousser un long cri et je le vis, entre les crocs du félin. Sans m'en rendre compte, je décochai une flèche dans le lion qui s'effondra sur le sol, l'oiseau s'écartant, visiblement très mal à point.

« - KARA…

- LOU ATTENTION !!! »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 8 **

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Je vous présente…mes plus sincères condoléances… »


	9. 9 culpabiliser

**Voila enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic ^^ Je suis désolée de ce retard...Gomen !!!!!**

**Bonne Lecture quand même^^**

« Il ne faudra penser qu'à tes adversaires et surtout ne pas mettre les autres en danger inutilement… »

Tout alla à une allure ahurissante et je me repris en entendant un bruit sourd sur le sol, le bruit d'un corps.

« - CONSTANCE !!! »

La jeune fille s'était interposée pour me sauver et gisait par terre. Je n'eu le temps de me pencher sur elle car le rire dément d'Elmire me perça les tympans.

« - Quelle idiote celle-là ! »

Alors qu'elle parlait, je pris mon arc, poussée par la rage, et mon adversaire tomba, la gorge transpercée. Je m'agenouillai près de mon amie et enlevai la flèche de sa poitrine, elle avait été lancée avec tant de force qu'elle avait transpercé la Kamui. Elle respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté.

« - Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? POURQUOI !!!

- J'en sais rien…

- Tu vas pas mourir, tu vas rester avec nous hein ?

- Il fait…froid tout à coup…non ?

- Non, accroche toi, on va te ramener et te guérir. Ensuite, on ira sur la plage à Miami pour se détendre, ok ?

- Ok mais…laisse moi…dormir un peu, je suis…si fati…guée. »

Elle ferma les yeux et son souffle s'arrêta lentement. Koga poussa un long, très long hurlement, et j'éclatai en sanglot, serrant le corps sans vie contre moi, mes mains et mon visage couverts de sang, l'odeur d'acier emplissant mes narines. J'entendis des pas dans mon dos puis les cris de Ludivine et Ophélia. Etienne me prit par le bras pour me tirer en arrière mais je m'accrochais comme une possédée à mon amie.

« - Lou, lâche la, murmura-t-il.

- Non ! NON NON NON !!!

- On ne peut plus rien pour elle, lâche la, on va la ramener au Sanctuaire.

- NON !! PAS QUESTION !! ELLE EST PAS MORTE !!!

- Si, elle est morte, lâche la maintenant. »

Son ton était devenu plus sec, sans être agressif pour autant.

« - Etienne laisse moi faire. »

Il me lâcha et Ludivine prit sa place, elle parla d'une voix douce sans me toucher.

« - Elle a le droit à des funérailles convenables, tu ne crois pas ? Viens ma puce, on va sceller le Sceptre et la ramener auprès de ses parents. »

Je me retournai, toujours à terre, et m'élançai dans les bras de ma grande sœur, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps meurtri. Je vis Ophélia qui pleurait aussi, le Sceptre à la main, et Etienne prit Constance, la soulevant doucement. Ludivine me porta également et je sentis qu'on nous téléportait. Des cris parvinrent autour de nous, je ne savais pas où nous étions, je n'avais pas reconnu la salle à manger du Palais de Grand Pope, les yeux dans le vague. Quelqu'un voulut me prendre, mais je m'accrochai à la chemise de mon amie qui resserra son étreinte. J'entendis la voix de Zeus, si lointaine qu'elle me sembla comme dans un rêve :

« - Ophélia et Etienne, allez à Asgard pour sceller le Sceptre, vous serez aidés des Guerriers Divins. Ludivine, amène Lou chez elle, elle a besoin d'être un peu seule, mets son père au courant et demande qu'on ne la dérange sous aucun prétexte. Mu, Shaka et Camus, amenez le corps dans le temple d'Athéna et Saga prépare les funérailles avec Ka…avec Aldébaran. Je compte sur vous. »

Nous fûmes de nouveau téléportées, dans les couloirs de mon palais, et Ludivine se dirigea vers ma chambre. Elle me déposa doucement sur mon lit et me laissa après une légère caresse sur mon front. Je restai immobile un long moment, dans un autre monde, revoyant les dernières secondes de ma camarade, son expression désolée, l'étincelle de malice et de joie s'éteignant de ses yeux si purs. J'avais mal, mon cœur n'était plus, à sa place trônait une plaie béante. Si seulement je n'avais pas relâché mon attention, elle ne serait pas morte.

_« Si seulement…avec des si on peut refaire le monde pauvre pomme ! »_

J'étais furieuse, furieuse contre moi-même de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils de Minos, furieuse d'avoir été aussi impuissante, furieuse de ne pas être partie à sa place. Et soudain, je compris le fin mot de l'histoire qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis un bout de temps. Mon familier, sentant sans doute que j'allais l'appeler, vint se poser sur le matelas et je me mis en position assise pour le regarder.

« - Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Ca quoi, »

Cependant, il y avait tellement innocence dans mon ton qu'il ne se sentit pas en mesure de me résister.

« - Pour le protéger.

- Alors c'est bien toi pas vrai ? C'est bien toi Cuerva, tu es celle que Rhada aimait.

- En effet. »

Alors j'avais raison, j'avais fais le rapprochement grâce aux noms, car Cuerva était un dérivé de cuervo qui signifie ''corbeau'' en espagnol.

« - Pourquoi t'es jamais revenue à ses côtés ?

- Je pensais qu'il me haïrait pour ma trahison, et puis quand j'ai vu qu'il me recherchait, j'ai songeais à réapparaître, puis j'ai eu honte de mon comportement. Tu père m'a juré de ne rien dire à Rhadamanthys.

- Je vois, mais tu sais, il t'aime toujours autant, et je pense qu'il serait le plus heureux des hommes si tu lui revenais enfin.

- Alors que faire ?

- Suis-moi ! »

Cette découverte avait pour un temps éloigné ma douleur, et je savais qu'elle allait m'assaillir de nouveau en beaucoup plus puissante, mais tant pis, j'en faisais abstraction pour le moment. Je descendis dans la salle à manger, après avoir bandé ma blessure, dans laquelle dînaient mes parents et les trois Juges.

_« Parfait »_

« - Papa, j'ai un service à te demander, dis-je, reprenant mon souffle.

- Quoi donc ma puce ?

- S'il te plait, rends sa forme à Kara.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais pourquoi, fais-le s'il te plait.

- Comme tu veux. »

Il se leva de sa chaise, tandis le bras et l'oiseau noir se retrouva entouré d'une fumée blanche scintillante au travers de laquelle je vis une silhouette se dessiner, d'abord un peu bizarrement, puis de plus en plus précisément. Un cri provenant du Wyvern me fit brutalement sursauter, il semblait avoir reconnu la jeune femme. La fumée se dispersa, et Cuerva se tenait droite dans la salle, regardant ses jambes, plus du tout habituée après dix ans dans la peau d'un corbeau. Elle était habillée d'une robe grise, mon paternel l'avait sans doute fait apparaître pour ne pas qu'elle soit nue. Rhadamanthys se précipita sur elle et l'enlaça à l'en étouffer. Je vis quelques larmes discrètes rouler sur leurs joues à tous les deux, deux amoureux qui se retrouvent après de longues années de séparation. Minos se plaça derrière moi et me prit par la taille en déposant un léger baiser dans mon cou. Cette scène de retrouvaille me fit mal au cœur, les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cela me rappelait tous les moments complices que j'avais partagé avec Constance. Et maintenant, c'était fini, plus jamais je n'allais la revoir, plus jamais je n'allais entendre son rire enfantin, plus jamais. Sans m'en apercevoir, je m'étais mise à pleurer. Je me retournai et me réfugiai dans les bras de mon compagnon qui m'accueillit doucement, caressant mes cheveux et mon dos, me laissant me libérer de ma tristesse. Ce déluge de sensation m'épuisa et le Griffon me souleva pour me ramener jusqu'à ma chambre et me coucher sur mon lit. Il repartit, conscient qu'il fallait que je sois un peu seule. Je finis par m'endormir.

**000000000000**

Le lendemain, au matin, quand je m'éveillai, une douleur sourde enchaînait mon cœur. Je sentis des bandages autour de mon corps, signe que Pandora s'était occupée de moi un peu plus tôt. Je me levai difficilement, faisant attention à ne pas rouvrir ma blessure ou abîmer mon épaule qui était encore fragile. Sans même prendre la peine de déjeuner, je m'habillai chaudement et partis pour le Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers étaient réunis dans la salle à manger, étonnant qu'ils y soient tous d'ailleurs car il n'était que sept heures. Etienne, Ludivine et Ophélia étaient également présents, dans les bras de leurs compagne ou compagnons. Apparemment, personne ne voulait être seul aujourd'hui. Les familiers ne disaient rien, et le pire pour moi ce fut de voir, devant la cheminée, à l'écart de tout le monde, assis sur le tapis, Kanon avec Koga sur ses genoux. Je me dirigeai vers eux, l'ancien Marinas me scruta avec des yeux tellement douloureux que ma culpabilité monta encore d'un cran si c'était possible.

« - Je suis tellement désolée Kanon si tu savais, » dis-je d'une voix brisée.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais je vis dans ses prunelles une étincelle de colère. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, après tout, si je m'étais moins inquiétée pour Karasu, ou plutôt pour Cuerva, elle ne se serait pas interposée. Non. Si j'avais atteint le maximum de ma puissance en me détachant de mes amis et de Minos, rien ne se serait passé ainsi. J'avais joué mon égoïste, j'avais peur de me retrouver seule, et au final c'est ce qui était arrivé. Je m'écroulai à côté du gémeau, écrasée sous le poids de ma faute, et j'éclatai en sanglot sur l'épais tapis. Je sentis rapidement une main dans mon dos, Etienne sans doute. Mais qu'importe le geste où la parole, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ce que j'avais fais. Quelqu'un m'enlaça doucement et je mis mon visage dans la courbure du cou du Griffon, m'enivrant de son odeur épicée qui piquait le nez. Le silence, juste rompu par mes sanglots et ceux d'Ophélia, Ludivine se retenant tant bien que mal, sans doute parce qu'elle se sentait responsable de nous quatre, étant la plus âgée, ce silence donc dura un long moment avant que le Dieu des Dieux, accompagné de Poséidon et de mon paternel, n'apparaissent. Nous levâmes tous le regard vers eux et Zeus prit la parole :

« - Vous avez été courageux mes chers enfants, et je vous remercie infiniment pour ce que vous avez accompli. Cependant, je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses, les plus sincères, pour vous avoir exposé à un danger pareil. L'enterrement de Constance aura lieu cet après-midi, dans le cimetière des chevaliers. L'âme d'un enfant divin ne peut aller dans le cercle des réincarnations, elle est donc bien morte pour de bon. »

Le Dieu des océans prit la suite, nous regardant tous les quatre :

« - Je tiens moi aussi à vous remercier d'avoir été si présents pour elle. Lou, ne culpabilise pas trop, je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

- Je vous présente…mes plus sincères condoléances, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, incapable de le regarder en face. Vous savez, Constance était notre petit soleil, et jamais nous ne l'oublierons.

- Je sais.

- Et sa mort nous affecte tous beaucoup, intervint Hadès. Rendez-vous à 16h00 au cimentière des chevaliers alors. Pandora ! Occupe-toi de mettre au corps de beaux habits.

- Oui Altesse. »

Les trois divinités disparurent et je laissai mon regard errer dans la salle. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient avec Ophélia ou Ludivine. Les couples Saga/Mû et Shura/Shaka, de même qu'Angelo, se chargeaient de consoler comme ils pouvaient l'ancien dragon des mers. Je poussai un long soupir.

« - Minos s'il te plait, j'aimerais retourner dans ma chambre.

- Ok, je t'y amène. »

Il salua les autres de ma part et nous téléporta aux Enfers. Dans les couloirs, alors que sa main serrait étroitement la mienne, le Griffon marcha doucement pour atteindre ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, la tête sur ses genoux, et il me caressa les cheveux tendrement alors que mes larmes roulaient de nouveau sur mes joues. Je pensais pourtant être déjà à sec, mais apparemment non.

« - Calme toi, chuchota-t-il.

- - C'est…ma faute.

Non, c'est pas ta faute et personne a le droit de te dire une chose pareille tu m'entends ?

- …  
- Tu m'entends ? »

J'acquiesçai et sentis un léger baiser derrière mon oreille. La porte s'ouvrit et, sans même me redresser, je savais déjà l'identité des deux visiteurs. Cuerva s'agenouilla face à moi et essuya les perles salées de mon visage. Quant à Rhadamanthys, il s'assit à côtés de Minos, en silence. Les heures passèrent, toutes semblables. Eaque et Rune nous rejoignirent, tous restèrent avec moi mais sans prononcer la moindre parole. Ils respectaient mon chagrin. Au bout d'un moment, un seul geste très discret de ma part leur fit comprendre que j'avais besoin de réfléchir et ils partirent. Même si je savais qu'ils étaient derrière la porte, écoutant le moindre bruit, je me levai commençai à tout casser dans la chambre, pleurant, hurlant mon désespoir et ma fureur, jetant tous les objets à terre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se brisent, frappant les murs. Ma blessure se rouvrit, mes poings recouverts d'égratignures qui saignaient abondamment, le visage ruisselant de larmes et de sang à force de le frotter de mes mains. Quand mes cordes vocales furent aussi brisées que mon cœur, je m'écroulai au sol parmi les bibelots en miette. On aurait dis qu'un ouragan était passé par là. Enfin, me rendant compte de l'heure, je refis mon bandage, laissant les blessures de mes mains sans rien, et mis la robe que j'avais prise pour le mariage. J'enfilai des bottes noires et un long manteau avant de mettre à mon poignet droit un ruban blanc et un autre jaune. Puis je sortis de la pièce. Les couloirs étaient vides, mais je retrouvai les trois Juges dans la salle du trône, près eux aussi. Nous allâmes à la surface et nous rendîmes dans le cimentière. Le ciel était gris et le vent froid. Devant la tombe creusée, tous étaient déjà présents. Kanon se dirigea vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis l'étreinte. Cela devait être beaucoup plus dur pour lui, perdre la femme de sa vie sans lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, quelque chose que personne ne souhaiterait. Koga se frotta doucement à ma jambe et je le pris contre moi, à genoux sur le sol froid, voulant lui insuffler un peu d'espoir, alors que moi-même je l'avais déjà perdu. Des Dieux apparurent, les douze olympiens pour être exact, plus Poséidon, Athéna, Odin et Hadès. Les enfants divins d'Asgard étaient également présents et Erwan vint vers moi pour me soutenir, de même que Salyana et, à mon grand étonnement, Albérich. Pandora et Etienne se tenait près d'Ophélia et Camus, tandis que Ludivine arrivait vers moi.

« - Où est Loki ? demandai-je, m'apercevant de son absence.

- Il arrive, c'est lui qui va porter le cercueil avec Saga, Angelo et Shura. »

Le cercueil. Quel mot affreux ! Mais je n'eu pas le temps de me plonger dans mes pensées qu'il arriva justement. Les quatre chevaliers étaient habillés de noir, ils avaient la tête basse et semblait vraiment triste.

« - Nous sommes tous rassemblés ici cet après-midi pour dire un dernier adieu à Constance, fille de mon oncle Poséidon, dit Athéna. Cette perte est sans doute une des plus douloureuses dans le cœur de beaucoup d'entre nous, car elle a su s'imposer avec tant de sincérité et de joie que nous la voyions tous comme un membre indispensable de notre grande famille. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était très respectée par nous tous, elle a été la première à maîtriser complètement son Cosmo et elle était une des plus puissantes enfants divines. Jamais nous ne l'oublierons, elle restera gravée dans nos cœurs. Ophélia, tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais rajouter quelque chose alors je te laisse la parole.

- Je tenais juste à dire qu'elle était celle qui nous remontait le moral, celle en qui on pouvait toujours avoir confiance, notre petite sœur à nous, notre soleil, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir pris assez souvent dans mes bras quand j'en avais envi, ou de ne pas l'avoir assez soutenu lors de ses coups durs. Elle n'hésitait jamais à venir nous aider ou nous consoler, ou même nous donner un coup de pieds aux fesses quand nous en avions besoin, mettant de côtés ses problèmes pour s'occuper de nous. Aujourd'hui, je te dis adieu ma belle, et j'espère que d'où tu es, tu nous vois et tu nous surveilles. »

Durant ces discours, je m'étais mise à pleurer silencieusement, une main dans celle de Kanon qui sanglotait sur mon épaule, l'autre enserrait dans celle de Minos, les bras de Rhadamanthys autour de mon cou. Et, alors que le cercueil s'enfonçait dans la terre creusée, je ne pus me résoudre à me dire qu'elle était dedans, face à moi, et que jamais je ne la reverrais. La neige se mit à tomber à gros flocons, décorant de son manteau pur les alentours, recouvrant les tombes. Enfin, le corps fut enseveli et les chevaliers, après cinq minutes, partirent, à commencer par Kanon, soutenu par son frère et Mû. A la fin, il resta seulement Etienne, Ludivine, Ophélia et moi, tous les quatre fixant la pierre tombale, tremblant de froid mais ne voulant pas faire un pas, espérant sans doute secrètement que Constance jaillirait de sous la terre en criant ''POISSON D'AVRIL !!!''. Mais on était en février, et elle était bel et bien morte. Un jour, elle m'avait dis que la vie, c'était comme un obuquin, qu'on vivait des aventures, qu'on était victime de la plume de l'auteur, qu'il y avait un début, un miliue et une fin. Aujourd'hui, c'était clair, nous venions de finir le dernier chapitre de sa vie, et ce livre allait nous hanter pendant encore de nombreuses années. Nous finîmes par rentrer au Palais de Shion, dans la salle à manger, où nous attendaient des tasses de café ou de chocolat chaud. Je ne pris rien, allant de réfugier sur les genoux du Griffon qui m'enlaça étroitement. L'année ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer.

Trois jours. Trois jours depuis l'enterrement. Trois jours que je n'étais pas sortie de ma chambre, trop malheureuse pour faire face aux autres Spectres. Valentine, Sylphide et Pharaon avaient été impuissants face à mon chagrin, de même que les trois Juges. Chaque soir, je m'endormais en pleure dans les bras de mon compagnon qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me consoler, sans grand succès. Ludivine était venue toute une matinée, Etienne de même. Ophélia, quant à elle, restait dans le onzième temple sans en sortir. Alors que la nuit tombait et que je fixais le jardin, comme souvent, je sentis une présence dans mon dos et me retournai pour voir une jeune fille de mon âge environ, avec de longs cheveux châtains foncés et de beaux yeux sombres. Son doux visage était éclairé d'un petit sourire et sa voix était aussi chaude que les rayons du soleil. Cependant, son corps, enveloppé dans une robe blanche cintrée, était translucide.

« - Qui es-tu ?

- Tu n'as pas une idée ? Pourtant je suis en toi depuis un long moment maintenant.

- ???

- Je suis Vladimira, tu portes mon étincelle dans ton corps, tu as oublié ?

- Vladimira ?

- Oui, tu sais, grâce à mon étincelle, tu ne peux mourir au combat, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, je me rappelle oui.

- Mais j'ai une autre faculté, celle d'exaucer le vœu qui tourne sans cesse dans ton esprit. Cependant, tu te doutes bien qu'une telle chose a un prix.

- Lequel ?

- Applique celui de l'échange équivalent qui régit le monde, alors tu sauras. »

Il ne me fallut qu'une milli seconde de réflexion pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire et faire le calcul.

« - Comme faire ? demandai-je.

- Tu es bien décidée ? Tu es sûre ? Car il te sera impossible de revenir en arrière !

- Oui, j'en suis certaine.

- Alors va voir Zeus, il t'expliquera. »

J'acquiesçai et elle disparut. Je me téléportai dans la salle du trône où visiblement j'étais attendue.

« - Mon Oncle je…

- Je sais mon enfant, mais en es-tu vraiment sûre ?

- Oui mon Oncle, s'il vous plait.

- Très bien, si tel est ton choix, je vais t'amener dans la pièce où elle a été placée, tu auras tout juste deux minutes, vu ?

- Oui mon Oncle.

- Tu es bien courageuse pour faire cela. »

Je baissai les yeux et me sentis attirée vers un point invisible. Tout tournait rapidement autour de moi et j'atterris brutalement à même le sol dans la fameuse pièce, petite et faiblement éclairée. Et je la vis, la jolie Constance allongée sur une table, habillée d'un magnifique robe rouge, la peau pâle et le visage détendu. On aura dit une princesse endormie. Je m'assis près d'elle, les larmes recommençant à couler en abondance, et je la pris dans mes bras. Son corps était glacé et raide. Je me mis à la bercer comme un bambin le ferait avec une poupée, ne retenant pas mon chagrin. Bientôt, l'épaule d'albâtre fut mouillée.

_« Que la grâce qui m'a été donnée lui soit accordée, sauvez là s'il vous plait, prenez moi à sa place… »_

Et, alors que je sentais la vie me quitter, j'eu pour la première fois en quatre jours un véritable sourire, un sourire de bonheur, celui de donner une seconde chance à ma petite sœur. Je sentis une chaleur rassurante m'envelopper et je vis la belle Vladimira me sourire et m'entraîner là où, pour l'éternité, je serais témoin des aventures de ceux que j'aimais.

**Fin du chapitre 9**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un court épilogue pour clôturer les aventures de nos cinq héros**


	10. Epilogue : Continuer

**Epilogue, dix ans plus tard : **

Cela fait dix ans que tu es partie, et, alors que je suis dans mon appartement au Sanctuaire, celui que j'aurais voulu partager avec toi, je ne cesse de fixer ton portrait depuis maintenant deux heures, assit à mon bureau. Tu es belle comme un cœur dans ton habit blanc, souriant de toutes tes dents. Quand nous t'avons trouvé, tu étais déjà morte, et Constance a pleuré de longs jours. Elle hurlait que tu étais une idiote, que tu n'aurais pas dû la sauver. Ton enterrement fut organisé, et depuis ce jour de neige, je ne cesse d'apporter tous les jours des roses blanches sur ta tombe, preuve de mon amour pour toi. Les autres ? Ils vont bien, ils vont bientôt arriver d'ailleurs, car nous sommes le 24 décembre. Commençons par Etienne et Pandora : étant donné que cette dernière ne pouvait pas abandonner son poste, ils sont venus vivre aux Enfers et ils ont maintenant deux jumeaux de trois ans dont je suis le parrain, Axel et Alexandre. Rhadamanthys et Cuerva aussi sont aux Enfers, bien qu'ils les aient quittés pendant près de deux années pour faire le tour du monde et rattraper le temps perdu. D'ailleurs, Cuerva prie tous les jours pour toi, pour te remercier de lui avoir donné un tel bonheur. Ophélia et Camus sont retournés en France un mois après ton enterrement, sa terre natale manquait au chevalier du Verseau. Ils ont eu un fils, Paul, âgé de quatre printemps. Constance et Kanon vivent toujours dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon et ont fêté cette année leurs cinq ans de mariage. Ils vont être accompagnés ce Noël de Karen, leur fille âgée de trois mois. Quant à Ludivine et Loki, ils sont les seuls à être resté vivrent avec nous au Sanctuaire, ils ont eu deux fils, l'aîné se nomme Sesshomaru (va savoir où Lulu a encore été pêché ce nom) et le petit dernier, Inuyasha. Tout le monde se porte très bien, Angelo et Aphrodite se sont jurés fidélité devant Athéna elle-même à défaut d'un mariage, tout comme Saga et Mû. Shina et Milo se sont mariés cet été, en même temps que Marine et Aiolia. La vie suit son cours, mais tu nous manques beaucoup. Zeus a fais construire une statue en votre honneur pour le service que vous avez rendu aux hommes et aux Dieux. Moi, je continus de servir fidèlement ton père. Je te rejoindrais, sois en certaine, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant. Nous serons de nouveau réunis, dans cette vie ou dans l'autre, mais pas encore…pas encore…

**Voila !! C'est fini !!! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, je fais d'énormes bisous à Lulu, Constance, Ophélia et Etienne qui m'ont bien inspiré. Une suite est en cours, et même peut-être une suite de la suite (en gros un troisième tome quoi^^).Mais je ne sais pas quand cela sera fait, peut-être jamais, car j'ai beaucoup de travail, si vous voulez savoir, le seul moyen est de venir voir ma fiche quelques fois...  
**

**Je vous fait de gros bisous et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle fic sur nos chevaliers préférés**

**CIAO !!!**

**Lou et Minos**


End file.
